Two boys, one girl
by playstationgirl
Summary: Harry and Hermione are in love, but, as always, You-Know-Who's the problem. See what happens next... WARNING: pathetically romantic. Eh, I can't help myself :P
1. The Fight

Hermione Granger woke up on 31st of July, realizing that her love's birthday is today. She took the phone and phoned Harry. Uncle Vernon picked up the phone.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hello. Hermione Granger here. Is Harry Potter at home?"  
  
"Yes." Uncle Vernon mumbled. "HARRY POTTER!! SOME HERMIONE GRANGER NEEDS YOU!!" Vernon roared upstairs. Hermione smiled because she heard running footsteps.  
  
"Hullo?"   
  
"Happy birthday Harry!"  
  
"Thank you, Hermione my love!"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Well, frightening Dudley if he doesn't give me his piece of my cake that I will call my godfather up to curse him." Harry laughed. Hermione did too.  
  
"Now you're treating them like they treated you before, aren't you?"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Great. Listen, have you got my birthday present?"  
  
"Sure I did! You made my life happier because Dursley's never let Hogwarts mail get into the house. Thank you for accepting my letter and my Head Boy note!"  
  
The point of this call was that Harry became a Head Boy, and Hermione become a Head Girl.  
  
"Aha. Sorry Harry, I need to go know. Hope you'll have the rest of the summer in peace!"  
  
"Me too! Hope to hear from you soon, kiss, bye!"  
  
"Bye-bye my love!" And they hung up.  
  
one month later  
  
"Hey Ron my friend!" Harry and Ron hugged on King's Cross platform nine and three quarters.  
  
"Have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well, I need to tell you something." Ron dragged Harry to the left.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think I'm... in love with Hermione."  
  
"Shit!" Harry said. He suddenly realized that he never said to Ron that he and Hermione are dating.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need to tell you something too."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I am... dating Hermione."  
  
"What?" Ron roared that everyone turned watching him. Harry was smaller than a piece of dust.  
  
"Sorry for not telling that to you before. It must've hurt."  
  
"Hurt? Man, I don't want to be your friend anymore." Ron made an angry expression and left.  
  
"Ron!" Harry yelled, but Ron didn't turned.  
  
"Damnit."  
  
"Hi Harry, my love!" Hermione came out of nowhere, and, unfortunately, Ron heard her. He stopped and turned around on time to see Harry and Hermione kissing. He ran.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked when she saw Harry's face.  
  
"Ron doesn't want to be my friend anymore."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because... I didn't told him I'm dating you, and he told me a minute ago that he loves you."  
  
"What?" Hermione was quite shocked.  
  
"I know. He doesn't want to be my friend anymore. I'm gonna kill myself."  
  
"No you're not. Don't you remember what's this year?"   
  
"What?"  
  
"Gosh Harry. The final of World championship in quidditch! You must've remember that Hogwarts and Durmstrang are the finalists."  
  
"Oh - I completely forgot!"  
  
"I see!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Let's go, the train will leave without us." Harry and Hermione entered Hogwarts Express and took a Head's cabin.  
  
"Thank God you're not with Ron in the same cabin. You two would kill yourselves."  
  
"I know Hermione. I know. And I'm damn sorry about that! But I'm not going to apologize, you know."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's not my fault! If he hadn't loved you, we wouldn't be in fight. And besides, he went mad because of nothing. It wasn't me."  
  
"Harry, it is your fault. You had to tell him that we're dating. If you told him, he'd be quiet because you were the first who 'caught' me. But you didn't, and Ron told you. Then, when you told him you're dating me, he thought that you're taking his girlfriend away and he went mad. It's simple."  
  
"But you're not his girlfriend!"  
  
"No Harry, I am not. But he understood it like that."  
  
"He's so complicated sometimes."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Then they heard familiar voices.  
  
"Not again." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Look who's here! Potty and Mudblood! Hey Mudblood! You're quite good-looking for a mudblood!"  
  
"Shut up!" Hermione roared, took out her wand and cursed Malfoy. Guess with what.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" She picked up Malfoy and started hitting the ceiling with him. When he started yelling, she broke the spell and he hit the floor.  
  
"Enough, Malfoy?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Let's go, boys." Malfoy said and went, with Crabbe and Goyle at his heels.  
  
"Whoa Hermione, that was a very good job!" Harry started clapping.  
  
"Thank you Harry! I couldn't stand his behavior anymore. Phew. I've spent my whole energy on that bastard."  
  
Harry started laughing, and he closed the door.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you something, Hermione." Harry said when they sat down again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I talked to Dumbledore, and he said he's okay for you to come as a beater into the Gryffindor quidditch team."  
  
"Oh my God!" Hermione screamed and hugged Harry.  
  
Hermione loved quidditch, and she was an excellent beater. She was practicing with Harry till midnight because she wanted to be into the Gryffindor quidditch team. And she managed it!  
  
"I bet you bought your new broomstick, did you?"  
  
"Of course I did! The most expensive one behind Firebolt 9000."  
  
"I know what's the broomstick! Shining Flower 7800!"  
  
"Yes, it is! My Goodness, you really know all the broomsticks!"  
  
"Well, I've got my new one this year, too!"  
  
"What broomstick?"  
  
"Well, you know that in June burglars broke into the Dursley's house and they stole my Firebolt."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, I've bought... Firebolt 9000!"  
  
"Oh my God! How much did it cost?"  
  
"Around 10,000 galleons."  
  
"Oh my God! How much do you have left?"  
  
"Enough for my whole life! I've been working everywhere over the summer so I earned a couple of hundreds pounds and I converted them into galleons in Gringotts so I got more money."  
  
"That's really great! Have you tried it yet?"  
  
"Oh yes I did! It's around 30 times faster than Firebolt!"  
  
"Gosh. If Durmstrang doesn't have Firebolts 9000, then they have no chance against us! I mean, everyone else in the team have Firebolts 2002 and they're really fast, plus your Firebolt 9000 and mine Shining Flower 7800..."  
  
"Yeah. They're done!"  
  
"Oh look! Hogwarts is over there! Oh my Goodness, I didn't realize that much time went! We better change into our robes." Hermione said.  
  
They changed, and train stopped. It was okay outside, it was just very windy. When they entered the Hogwarts lobby, Hermione's hairstyle was so bushy as it never before was! Hermione went crazy because of that, but she fixed her hair before the feast. They sat down, and watched the sorting. There were a lot of first year students, and around 40 became Gryffindor. A little bit less went into Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and around 60 went into Slytherin. Dumbledore stood up, took a speech and after a few minutes plates were full of food. Students were eating and laughing, telling summer-stories, drinking pumpkin juice and the night passed before you could say quidditch.  
  
"Let's go, first years here!" Harry and Hermione were yelling above first years. They took them to their dormitories. After all that, Harry and Hermione went to the Head's dormitory. There were two desks, two book-cases, two beds and two wardrobes.  
  
"It was such an exhausting day, wasn't it?" Hermione said, dressing her pajama.   
  
"Oh yes it was." Harry crashed into his bed.  
  
"I think I'm gonna kill you two if you don't make up." Hermione yawned.  
  
"No you're not. Because it's not my fault." Harry was still saying his own.  
  
"C'mon Harry, I've been telling you for a whole day that if you told him that we're dating it wouldn't happen. Besides, he's your best friend. Why didn't you tell him?"  
  
"Because he didn't tell me when Fred and George blew up the Burrow."  
  
Hermione died of laughter.  
  
"They blew up the Burrow?"  
  
"Yes they did!" Harry started to laugh. "But, of course, Mrs. Weasley cursed them so they build up the Burrow again. With magic, of course. And they never tried it again."  
  
"Oh my goodness. I really need to go to sleep now."  
  
"Alright. Good night Hermione. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Harry. Good night." 


	2. Oops

"Hermione!" Someone called her while she was walking trough halls to get to the library. She turned around. It was Ron.  
  
"Hey." He stopped next by her breathing fast. It was obvious he was running.  
  
"Don't start the topic about Harry, please." Ron said when he saw that Hermione is opening her mouth. She closed them now.  
  
"Okay. What did you need me?"  
  
"I want to show you something."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In the library."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They entered the library and Ron went to the back of the library.  
  
"Okay. Close your eyes now." Ron said and Hermione looked at him like 'what the heck are you going to do now?'. But she closed her eyes anyway.  
  
Ron got close to Hermione and he... pressed his lips on hers. Hermione reacted the same moment and slapped Ron, but too late. Harry was in the library and saw them, but only the part where they're kissing, not the beginning where Ron told Hermione to close her eyes and the end where Hermione slapped Ron. He understood it wrong, and ran out of the library. Hermione saw him and ran to look up for him.  
  
"Harry! Wait!" Harry stopped but he didn't turned.  
  
"Not what you thought." Hermione said, but before she said anything else Harry interrupted her.  
  
"I saw enough. I saw you and that shit kissing and I think that's enough to know that my girlfriend is a betrayer. I thought you love me, y'know? But it's more than obvious that you don't. Kissing with my ex-best friend while we're dating? Right. I see what you want. Okay. It's over." Harry turned around and went into boys dormitory. Hermione sat on the floor and started to cry.  
  
"Oh my God, what happened? Yesterday was everything okay, and now... The love of my life broke up with me and my best friend wanted to kiss me. I'm gonna kill Ron for this, I swear."  
  
She stood up and went onto her class.  
  
* * *  
  
"RON!!!!!" Harry roared when he saw Ron walking on Hogwarts grounds.  
  
Ron turned around and Harry hit him. Ron fell on the ground and everyone turned to see them fighting.  
  
"What?!?!" Ron yelled while Harry was hitting him where he could.  
  
"Kissing my girlfriend? OH YEAH????!!! WELL I DON'T THINK SO!!!" And he slammed him on the mid of his face. Ron's nose and lip were bleeding but now he hit Harry.  
  
"It's your fault!! You didn't told me you're dating her!! If you did I'd keep my mouth shut! BUT YOU DIND'T AND YOU GOT WHAT YOU ASKED!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!! SHE'S NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!" Harry was trying to fight Ron off. Now both of them were bleeding and half of the school was watching them. Their robes were red of blood, and, unfortunately, Hermione was just getting out of Hogwarts and she saw them. She threw her books and ran to them. She tried to separate them.  
  
"ENOUGH!!!! Stop you two! I SAID ENOUGH!!!!!" And she finally separated them. They were both bleeding and they were watching each other like they'd kill each other. But now they were watching Hermione.  
  
"Are you going to say something? He started all this." Ron said pointing at Harry.  
  
"Yes. I'm gonna say something. 15 points from Gryffindor."  
  
"You wouldn't!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Yes I would. Try again, and you'll regret. Both of you."  
  
"But we're already losing from Slytherin in the house points! You can't do that!" Ron tried to convince her.  
  
"Your fault. And, besides, I haven't expected a fight from a Head Boy." Hermione turned, picked up her books and walked back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Look, look, look! Potty and Weasel fighting for Mudblood!" Malfoy found out what happened.  
  
Hermione turned around and pointed her wand at Malfoy.  
  
"Seperkti blex!" Malfoy didn't saw what happened, he could just hear that everyone is dying of laughter. He went with his hand over his head, and he suddenly realized what had Hermione done.  
  
He lost all his hair.  
  
Hermione was laughing, but Malfoy tried to curse her again with the same curse, but Hermione blocked it. And she cursed Malfoy again.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" And Malfoy fell on the ground. Hermione smiled and put her wand in her pocket.  
  
"5 points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin. This time is mine and Malfoy's fault." She said and left Malfoy laying on the floor.  
  
"You'll pay for this!" Pansy Parkinson yelled behind her. She didn't turned around, she just laughed and answered.  
  
"I know!"  
  
When she disappeared in Hogwarts, Ron and Harry were dying of laughter with all of the other Gryffindors about how Hermione cursed Malfoy, and not once, twice!  
  
"Er... does that mean we're friends again?" Harry shyly asked when he saw that Ron is in good mood again. "I'm sorry I harmed you, by the way."  
  
"Yeah. I guess we are. "  
  
Harry smiled, and they hugged.  
  
"We better go find Hermione now, shouldn't we?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
They walked across and over the whole castle, but they couldn't find her. She wasn't on any class, neither in the library, nor in the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Where can she be?"  
  
"I know." Harry said and they went to the girl's bathroom. He was right. She was sitting in one cabin, crying, while Myrtle was doing something freaky in the last cabin.  
  
"Hermione?" They asked.  
  
"Go away. Both of you. This is not boy's bathroom, and, besides, Harry is mad at me and I'm mad at Ron. I don't want to see you two never again."  
  
"But we made up."  
  
"I don't care. That doesn't mean I will make up with you too!"  
  
"Hermione, why are you mad at me?"  
  
"Because you kissed me and made Harry break up with me!"  
  
"You kissed her?" Harry looked at Ron.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I - I thought that you both wanted to kiss."  
  
"Oh, but - no! I told Hermione to shut her eyes, she did, and I kissed her. Then she slapped me and ran to look up for you, but you only saw the kissing part. You broke up with her?"  
  
"Oh. Y - yes, I did. And I'm sorry, Hermione."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"No chance. Never again. I hate both of you, Ron because he kissed me and I hate Harry because he broke up with me!"  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
  
"Hermione - I didn't understand not a single thing."  
  
Hermione sarcastically laughed in tears and stood up.  
  
"You don't need to. Let Harry explain you what happened today in the morning." She walked by them and shut the girl's bathroom door.  
  
"Whaaat areee yooouu twooo doooing heeere? This iiis giiiiirls baaathrooom!" Myrtle moaned seeing them.  
  
"I'm outta here." Harry mumbled and left the bathroom with Ron at his heels.  
  
"So explain me. What happened today after your sight at us kissing?"  
  
"Well, Hermione ran to search for me, and when she found me, she said that it wasn't what I thought. Then I said that she's a betrayer and that I thought that she loves me, but after seeing you two kissing, that I don't think that anymore, and I said that I see what she wants. Then I broke up with her. That's it. Now she hates me because she thinks I hate her too. But she saw today that I don't hate her and she still hates me. Would someone explain it to me, now?"  
  
"Ugh. Well, Harry, you screwed up."  
  
"Totally."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why was I such a fool? Why didn't I realize that she really loves - um - loved me and that she wouldn't never kiss with you while we were going out?"  
  
"Hey! 'Loves - um - loved me'? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Ron. It's more than obvious. She doesn't love me anymore, actually, she doesn't love me after what I did to her. I broke up with her and that's enough to break her heart. And I seriously want to shoot myself."  
  
"Now you're the one who's blabbing stupidities. Wake up, for Merlin's sake! She loves you but she's too hurt to show it! How can't you see? She does loves you, probably more than anything in the world, I see the twinkle in her eye when she's watching you behind your back. Even now. But after you knocked her off she's afraid you don't love her anymore and you'll gonna tell her to piss off again. You're in a serious trouble, Harry."  
  
"I know. You think I haven't noticed I'm in a trouble, huh? Well I'm a Head Boy and Head Girl caught me in fight, and, unfortunately, she's my ex. Biblophila." Harry told the password to Fat Lady and they entered he Gryffindor common room.  
  
Unfortunately, there was Hermione, reading by the fire.  
  
"Get me outta here, Ron." Harry mumbled and tried to hide behind Ron's back, but he, being a real friend and knowing what's good for his best friend, pushed Harry out to Hermione. Harry tried to run away, but Hermione looked up and saw him.  
  
"What do you want, Head Boy?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Hermione, I know I screwed up in the fight as a Head Boy, but- "   
  
"Screwed up?" Hermione sarcastically laughed. "You screwed up so much that Professor McGonagall decided to take off your Head Boy title. Now guess who got it. Malfoy. You screwed up till your neck with both of us." She took her books and went to the Head's Dormitory.  
  
"By the way, thank you for telling me!" Harry sarcastically yelled behind Hermione and pushed himself into one chair by the fire. Ron sat near him.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"What happened? The Head Boy title has been taken from me and given to Malfoy. I have no idea how is Hermione gonna survive with that shit in their - her bedroom. Jesus, that 'their' gives me the creeps." Harry took off his Head Boy badge and threw it into the fire.  
  
"Harry please don't be depressed. Because you're gonna kill me too and that's not gonna be okay. Neither do I know how's she going to handle it. Poor girl. And if it wasn't me and my damn falling-in-love-with-my-best-friend-who's-dating-my-other-best-friend, it would all be okay. I'm really sorry Harry, for kissing Hermione and starting all this."  
  
"No, Ron. It's not your fault. I needed to tell you, after all, you're my best friend. And there's nothing we can do about falling in love with Hermione."  
  
"But even if you told me, there's nothing that can promise I wouldn't kiss her when you turn your back. So after all, it goes that it's my fault."  
  
"Ugh... and what if I accept it's your fault?"  
  
"I'll say that it's yours." Ron laughed.   
  
"You wouldn't be Ron if you wouldn't do it!" Harry laughed back.  
  
Hermione was listening all that sitting behind the corner of the stairs that take to Head's Dormitory. A tear found a way out of her eye, slipped by her cheek and fell on her knees. 


	3. Malfoy

""Mudblood, get out of my bedroom!" Malfoy roared when Hermione entered Head's Dormitory.  
  
"Piss off."  
  
"I won't piss off 'cause you're not Head Girl."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Mudblood's can't be Head Girl's or Boy's. Just pure-blood's can be."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
Hermione dragged the curtain that separated two sides of the bedroom and finally closed her sight at Malfoy.  
  
"Drag that off, Mudblood."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Do it!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Malfoy ran over the bedroom, dragged the curtain off and hit Hermione on her face. She fell on the floor and blood was all over her face.  
  
"There you go." Malfoy cruelly laughed.  
  
"What the hell are you think you're doing?!" Someone roared. It was Harry. He got there to pick up his things and he saw Malfoy hitting Hermione. He jumped on Malfoy and hit him. Hermione started to cry.  
  
"You bastard, coward, MUDBLOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry screamed and Malfoy stopped hitting Harry back.  
  
"What did you say?" He whispered.  
  
"That you're a mudblood, Malfoy, not Hermione."  
  
"You're gonna pay for this!" Malfoy took out his wand, but Harry was faster.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Before Malfoy got to say his curse, he fell on the floor. Harry ran to Hermione.  
  
"That bastard. Listen, hold your wand and curse him again if he recovers, okay?" He cut the part of his robe and put it under Hermione's nose. She was bleeding quite hard.  
  
"Stay here, don't move. I'm going to get McGonagall."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Harry stood up and went to the door, every few inches turning around to see Hermione. When he opened the door, Hermione called him. He turned.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
And he closed the door. Hermione was sitting on the floor, trying to make her nose stop bleeding, and holding the wand pointed at Malfoy. He moved. Hermione let him.  
  
"You stupid Mudblood, I'm gonna get you!" He stood up, but Hermione cursed him again.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" And he fell on the floor.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry was running trough the halls, trying to be what faster he could because Hermione was in the same bedroom with Malfoy and he couldn't leave her alone with him. Finally, he ran on Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Potter! Watch your way."  
  
"I'm sorry Professor, it's just that you must go to the Head's Dormitory right away."  
  
"Sure Potter, but why?"  
  
"Malfoy is chosen for Head Boy, and I went before like 20 minutes ago to get my things and move back to 7th years boy's Dormitory, but when I entered, I saw Malfoy hitting Hermione, I mean, Head Girl, and she fell on the floor. I hit Malfoy, he had hit me back, and I was yelling insults to him. When I said he's a mudblood, because he was calling Hermione like that, he stopped and tried to curse me, but I blocked him and put a spell on him - Petrificus Totalus. I cut a part of my robes so Hermione can hold it under her nose, she was bleeding really badly. I left her there and ran for you, Professor." Harry was telling the full story while they were running to Head's Dormitory.  
  
"Oh my Goodness! That is unacceptable! I promise he will be strongly punished and his Head Boy title will be off!" McGonagall was really upset.  
  
They finally entered Head's Dormitory and found Hermione sitting on the floor, and that bit of Harry's robe wasn't black now, it was red of blood.  
  
"Ms. Granger! Are you alright?" McGonagall asked Hermione and she recovered Malfoy.  
  
"Now, Ms. Granger, tell me why did Mr. Malfoy hit you."  
  
"Go on, Mudblood. Tell her." Malfoy laughed. Harry was kneeing near Hermione and he helped her to stand up.  
  
"Professor, he was calling me a Mudblood and telling me that mudblood's can't be Head's, so I went mad and dragged the curtain. He told me to drag it off, I didn't wanted to, so he dragged it off and hit me on the face."  
  
"Is it true, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes. It is. She is a mudblood and she deserves to be called like that." Malfoy said.  
  
"Alright then. Mr. Malfoy, give me your Head Boy badge."  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"50 points from Slytherin for being impudent to deputy-headmistress. Give it."  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes and gave her the badge. McGonagall took it and threw it into the fire. All three of them looked up to McGonagall.  
  
"Mr. Potter. Where is your badge?"  
  
"I - I threw it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
McGonagall took out her wand, waved and mumbled some spell. A Gryffindor Head Boy badge floated in the air.  
  
"Take it." She said. Harry's hands were shaking, but he hid it. He took the badge and smiled.  
  
"Congratulations. And now, Mr. Malfoy, you will do your detention next 4 months after every class, and 200 points from Slytherin for hitting a girl, as if, Head Girl."  
  
"You bloody moron!" Malfoy insulted McGonagall.  
  
"10 points from Slytherin. OUT!" She yelled. Malfoy took his things and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Well, no need to explain. Mr. Potter, you don't need to get your things, I see. And watch on our Head Girl if Mr. Malfoy tries something again. In that case, contact me and I promise he will be punished, and perhaps even expelled."  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Harry said.  
  
"Yes. Thank you." Hermione added. McGonagall smiled.  
  
"You welcome. Well, goodbye then." And she closed the door.  
  
Hermione and Harry looked at each other.  
  
"Hermione, I - I'm sorry for being such a fool." Harry apologized. Harry still held Hermione's hand because few minutes ago he was helping her to stand up. They were extremely close to each other.  
  
"No need to apologize, Harry. I am sorry for being so sarcastic and cold to you."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Does that mean you forgive me?" Harry whispered.  
  
"It's already forgotten." Hermione said.  
  
Their faces moved closer to each other, and a second before they kissed someone slammed the door. They separated and looked on the door.  
  
"Oh how romantic! Potty and Mudblood snogging!"  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry left Hermione and took out his wand but Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Leave him alone. That moron doesn't deserve our time."  
  
"Besides, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Not of your business, Potter."  
  
Malfoy went to the Head Boy's side of the bedroom and took something out of the book-case. Harry recognized it as a quill.  
  
"Oh would you look at that! Malfoy became a stupid, forgetful moron. He forgot his quill."  
  
"Shut up, Mudblood Potter."  
  
"Honestly, if someone acts like a mudblood then it's you. Neither Hermione nor any other mudblood in school acts like you do. Hermione is born to muggle parents, but both in school and as a friend acts like a pure-blood. Unlike you, you just walk around and boss everyone to do what you want because your father will curse their families if they don't." Harry said.  
  
"And, besides, Harry is not a mudblood. His mother was a mudblood, and his father was pure-blood. Even if one parent is a mudblood the child is pure-blood. I've read everything about that before you even thought about it." Hermione added. Malfoy now left without arguments so he went out of the room and slammed the door.  
  
"Great job, Hermione." Harry smiled. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Now we should better wash the blood off your robes, shouldn't we?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um, yes, we should." Hermione took off her robe and Harry put a spell on it. Now the blood was gone, but it was completely wet so Harry let it dry. Hermione washed the blood off of her face, and she sat near the fire.  
  
"Hermione - it's my fault after all. All this wouldn't happen if I just told Ron that we love each other and that we're dating. But I didn't, and he kissed you, I understood it wrong, broke up with you, then attacked Ron, and because I attacked Ron my Head Boy title was given to Malfoy, and Malfoy harmed you. Without all that, we'd still dating each other and Malfoy would have no chance to harm you."  
  
"But - without all that 260 points wouldn't be taken from Slytherin and we wouldn't be put on the first place with 492 points, and Slytherin on last place with 273 points. And besides, he didn't harmed me too much. Just nose bleeding, that's all. Well it is that my nose hurts a little bit, but nothing bad."  
  
"Wow! You already counted everything. But he still harmed the love of my life and I can't stop blaming myself."   
  
A quite long pause happened because Harry said 'the love of my life' so both of them blushed. Finally, Harry spoke.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you still be my girlfriend?"  
  
Hermione was thinking for a few seconds.  
  
"Yes Harry. I would."  
  
Harry laughed, jumped up, took Hermione and started spinning around with her in his hands. Then they heard cheering and all of their friends entered the room.  
  
"You go guys!" Ron yelled and strongly hugged both Hermione and Harry so he almost broke their neck.  
  
"Hey hold on, Ron. Let us breathe. And may I ask why was the whole Gryffindor eavesdropping us?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because when we heard that Slytherin left without 260 points and that you are Head Boy again, we thought you two are gonna make up. Or not. Anyway, we've been eavesdropping you to see what'll happen. If you didn't make up, we'd leave, and if you did, we'd do what we did just now."  
  
"What, gave us a heart attack?" Hermione laughed.   
  
"No!" Ron said and all three of them laughed. By then, everyone congratulated so they left, and our trio has been left alone.   
  
"So what are we gonna do now?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think I'm gonna head off to bed, because it was a really exhausting day." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Harry agreed.  
  
"Okay then, I will go to bed too." Ron said.  
  
"So see you tomorrow, 'kay? Don't die! At least don't without us." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Alright. G'night you two."   
  
"Good night, Ron." And Ron closed the door.  
  
"We are going to bed, aren't we?" Harry blinked.  
  
"Of course we are!"   
  
"Alright then. Good night, Hermione."  
  
"Good night, Harry. Don't be late on Potions."  
  
"Of course not. I can't wait to see Slytherin's face when they see us! But I really don't look forward to Snape. He's gonna treat Gryffindor's even worse now."  
  
"Don't be worried about that. If Snape decides we're gonna fail his subject, I bet Dumbledore is gonna make up Snape's mind. Even if we get a D, I'll be happy."  
  
"Yeah. Good night Hermione."  
  
"Good night, Harry." 


	4. Why did he hit you?

DRRIIIIINNNNN!  
  
"Oh shut up." Harry mumbled.  
  
DRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNN!!  
  
"Jesus." Hermione hid her face in her pillow. "Tell that thing to be quiet."  
  
"Be quiet or I'll throw you trough the window."  
  
And a few seconds later.  
  
"OH NO!" They both jumped out of their beds and quickly dressed their Hogwarts uniform. They stopped for a few seconds looking at each other and yelled:  
  
"POTIONS!"  
  
Brush your teeth, brush your hair (but Hermione only, Harry was a lost case), pick up your books, take your schedule.  
  
After a few minutes they were running downstairs and to the dungeons.  
  
"Oh bugger! If we're late, Snape'll ground us and take like 200 points from Gyffindor because Head Boy and Girl are late and they're Gryffindor!!!" Harry yelled while they were skipping stairs. When they entered the dungeons and took their seats near Ron, they were thanking God that Snape didn't come yet.  
  
"Where did you two been?" Ron asked.  
  
"Slept in." Harry answered.  
  
"Hermione slept in? I don't think so. You two were doing something, I can smell it." Ron was watching them like they were doing something forbidden just because they slept in.  
  
"Ron, we were tired. What happened yesterday, we should be dead, not just tired. So get off of our back. You're not a Head so you don't know how is it." Hermione said.  
  
"And thank Goodness I'm not a Head! My life then wouldn't have sense."  
  
"Oh boy. You got everything from Fred and George." Harry laughed.  
  
"And you two got everything from Percy."  
  
"No way!" They both answered.  
  
Then Snape came in so they needed to stop their conversation.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I heard what happened yesterday." Snape said, watching Malfoy like he never before did. It was I-will-kill-you look.  
  
"Yes, Professor?"  
  
"You are on a shame of all the Slytherins. And I expected great things from you." Snape turned his back to Malfoy and walked to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry and Hermione looked up.  
  
"Oh. Potter and Granger. You two are the type of person that gets everything with their cute face and puppy eyes. I personally don't think you two deserve Head title's at all." Hermione looked down but Harry didn't wanted to blink. Malfoy and friends were silently laughing. Harry was still staring at Snape, but then Snape turned his back to Harry and gave the task.  
  
"Today we are going to make the polyjuice animal potion. All of you will get some bits of animals and you are going to transform into the animal you got. No exceptions."  
  
Since Harry, Ron and Hermione knew too well how is it to transform into someone else, polyjuice potion was too easy for them. But they needed to be careful, cause if Snape noticed that it's easy to them, he might suspect something and they really didn't wanted nobody to know about their adventure in second year. Harry's task was to transform into a lizard, Ron's to transform into a gnome, and Hermione's to transform into a cat. When they saw Hermione's task, they all smiled cause Hermione already knew how's to be a cat.  
  
Everyone were transforming in the end of the class, so all students who were on Potions that day were next one hour walking around the school in their animal bodies. Because of that, Transfiguration was canceled, Professor McGonagall really didn't wanted to teach animals. When they transformed back into their normal bodies, it was lunch time so they went into the Great Hall. When Dumbledore stood up, everyone looked at him and went silent.  
  
"I have an important announcement. You all know that this year is held the final of World Championship in Quidditch, and Durmstrang students are coming over again. Their special guest will be Viktor Krum. " Harry rolled his eyes when he saw Hermione's face.  
  
". and I'd like to please some students to be normal with him." Dumbledore gazed at Harry. "The Championship is in about a month, and Durmstrang finalists will be coming over next week. You shall eat now." And he sat back.  
  
"Hermione." Harry looked at Hermione.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't you dare." Harry smiled.  
  
"Don't I dare what?"  
  
"Go on a date with Krum." Ron added.  
  
"Shut up, Ron. My turn." Harry laughed and Ron grinned into his pumpkin juice.  
  
"Harry, honestly - he's a special guest, and he's dating Fleur anyway." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"You never know! He had perhaps left Fleur and he wants you back."  
  
"Harry! Besides, I'd never go out with him when I have you now. I don't want to lose you again." Hermione smiled. Ron grinned.  
  
"Oh how romantic!"  
  
"You, shut up." Hermione and Harry said simultaneously. Ron laughed.  
  
"Okay okay, don't fuss."  
  
After the lunch they had Charms and Flitwick was teaching them a dyeing charm. Ron and Hermione tried to dye Harry's hair into blonde, and they managed it! Harry made a revenge so Hermione suddenly had green hair, and Ron got blue hair!  
  
"Anyway, it's a nice change to have blue hair instead of red." Ron grinned.  
  
"Well I'd like the spell if it had an option to make bushy hair less bushy." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Yeah. And I'd like a spell that could turn my hair off for a while." Harry said.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I like your hair the way it is." Hermione laughed and hugged Harry around his shoulders.  
  
"And you wouldn't be Hermione if you had a normal, flat hair. And besides, I like your brown hair." Harry said that about brown hair because Parvati Patil walked by them, in a cloud of perfume and her hair dyed in blonde.  
  
"But one day, perhaps even I dye my hair in blonde." Hermione was more thinking loud.  
  
"Don't you dare! If I marry you I won't let you to!" Harry made a worried expression.  
  
Next that day Gryffindor was having a party in the Gryffindor common room. It was full of butterbeer and all types of candies, the music was playing, all old stuff. Like Kajagoogoo, Donna Summer, Boney M, young Madonna, young Kylie Minogue etc. They were all having a really good fun, including all the Gryffindor prefects and Head Boy and Head Girl, as if, Harry and Hermione. Exactly Hermione suggested a party with muggle music, and it was better than wizard music. Everyone where dancing, and while Harry and Hermione were dancing for like 2 hours, they took a pause now. Donna Summer was playing, "Romeo" was the song named. Harry and Hermione sat in the corner and took a sip of butterbeer.  
  
"Great suggestion, Herm." Harry said, trying to take some oxygen. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure, what's up?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Why did Malfoy hit you, actually? You must've lied to McGonagall. She believed you, but I didn't. Why'd he hit you if you just dragged the curtain? He'd be happy if he doesn't have to look at what he calls a mudblood."  
  
"I don't know Harry. It happened how I said. I dragged the curtain, he told me to drag it off; I didn't wanted to. He dragged it off and hit me. Why did he actually hit me, I don't know. Perhaps there's a connection with him and with You-Know-Who.?"  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I quite believe it is like that."  
  
"I think it's time to use the polyjuice potion again. But polyjuice animal potion."  
  
"Come on guys! Get a dance!" Ron yelled across the room to Harry and Hermione. "I thought you wouldn't miss "Floorfiller" of A*Teens?"  
  
"Let's go, it's my favourite song! Come on Harry!" Hermione dragged Harry to the middle of the room where everyone were dancing.  
  
"Anything for my love. We'll think about it later." Harry smiled and they started dancing. 


	5. Caught

Thank you to all my reviewers, and did I mention that the disclaimer is: HARRY POTTER AND ALL THE CHARACTERS FROM THE BOOKS ARE NOT MINE!!!! ? Well if I didn't, there you are. Sorry for the lack of action in previous chapters so I thought that something more exciting needs to happen here. Well I don't know how exciting is this, but it took me a lot of time to think of and write down so please respect it and review! Thanks everyone!! Katee (she is MY character) pronounces cat-e, so don't be confused.  
  
///////////////  
  
After the whole night dancing (McGonagall had no clue about it, she thought prefect and Head's were doing their jobs), Hermione and Harry went to Head's Dormitory and sat on their beds.  
  
"Now Hermione, what exactly did Malfoy said? Had you noticed anything strange?" Harry asked.  
  
"I told you already! When I entered the room he said that I should get out because to be Head is only for pureblood's."  
  
* * *  
  
5 minutes later Harry was watching Hermione, completely confused. Hermione had told the whole story and Harry didn't know what to think.  
  
"Are you sure it happened like that?"  
  
"Yes! Harry, don't you believe me? I'm disappointed, really." Hermione looked at him, obviously a little bit hurt.  
  
"No, I believe you, but it's only I'm not sure anyone would do that. Hit a girl because she didn't wanted to drag the curtain off. Even Malfoy. Yes, he's very mean - but he wouldn't do that."  
  
"I don't know, Harry. I really don't."  
  
"Hmmm. let's go." Harry stood up and took his invisibility cloak.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Yes I would! And besides, we don't need to use it to walk around because we're Head's and Head's are supposed to control - and punish - night life in Hogwarts." Harry proved.  
  
"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh. My. God. You are really brave and you dare to do anything you want but I wouldn't expect this from you. What are you planning to do anyway?"  
  
"To sneak into Slytherin dormitory. We're gonna leave a note here that we're gone on some work and we're not gonna be able to take classes unless we come back. And for all that time we're gonna be in Slytherin common room, eavesdropping Draco to see why did he hit you. And we're gonna take food from kitchen, of course."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth.  
  
"Don't start with- " Harry tried to stop her, but.  
  
"I will not take food directly from those poor creatures! And it's S.P.E.W. Harry, not spew!"  
  
"Okay I've heard that for a million times but we really need to do that. Now I will write the note and we're off. Understood?" Harry really didn't wanted to give up.  
  
"Alright, Harry. Alright. You made me. If it wasn't you, I wouldn't agree, you know?" Hermione said taking the cloak.  
  
"I know Hermione. And that's why it was me who will do that." Harry smiled looking Hermione in the eyes. She smiled.  
  
"Go, write that. We're gonna be late."  
  
Harry wrote something and left it on his bed. He went to Hermione, and they put the cloak on them. After they sneaked out of the Gryffindor tower, they went to the Hogwarts lobby and to the dungeons. When they finally found a way to the Slytherin dungeon (it was a long time before when they were going there last time!), Hermione thought up of something.  
  
"Harry! But what about the password?"  
  
"Oh nothing easier."  
  
When they walked up to the gargoyle that had the face of Salazar Slytherin, Harry said the password.  
  
"Pureblood." The gargoyle didn't move.  
  
"Um. Slytherin?" The gargoyle didn't move again.  
  
"Wait, Harry. We hate mudbloods?" On the surprise of both Hermione and Harry, the gargoyle let out a 'hissssssssss' noise and moved. They entered. The Slytherin common room was the same as Harry left it in their second year - just the students changed. Most of them didn't, but a lot of them left and a lot of came. He suddenly noticed some seventh year Slytherin and Malfoy in the far corner near the fire, of course, snogging.  
  
"Well if you'll judge on what you see, think she'll be one night stand." Hermione whispered. Harry almost laughed but Hermione didn't let him. It was very late, and the common room was almost empty, just Malfoy and that girl were still sitting there, talking. Finally, Malfoy left and they left alone.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, get out. I know you're there." She gave them the shock of their life. They slowly let the cloak slip down.  
  
"H-how?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking.  
  
"Don't you recognize your cousin?"  
  
"My cousin would never be in Slytherin."  
  
"Well I asked the Sorting Hat to place me in Slytherin. Honey, you really don't recognize your not-so-distant cousin? Come on Hermione, we played when we were little girls. We used to be best friends."  
  
"Katee. Katee Douglas?" Hermione couldn't believe her ears nor her eyes. Katee smiled. Hermione ran for her and they hugged.  
  
"Oh my God! How long haven't we see each other?" Hermione asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Since I moved to Paris. if I will be exact, 11 years." Katee said watching Hermione.  
  
"Oh my Goodness! I haven't realized that much time passed. but how did you find yourself here? Thought you were a muggle."  
  
"Well when I filled 11 years of my life, just the owl flied trough the window and dropped the letter. That was it - I couldn't go back."  
  
"But how come we didn't see you?"  
  
"I was on so-called practice. I went crazy on my 2nd year so I went into Lattien, wizarding school too, somewhere in Sweden, and I was schooling a little bit there and I got some practice so I came back this year. I've learned a lot."  
  
"But you are good - why did the Sorting Hat placed you into Slytherin? I mean, why did you asked him to put you in Slytherin?" Harry finally let a noise out of him and asked her.  
  
"Well when we got on the Hogsmeade station, I saw Draco Malfoy and madly fell in love with him. I just had that feeling he'd be in Slytherin, and I asked the Sorting Hat to place me into Slytherin. It didn't wanted so I got into Hufflepuff and when Draco got sorted into Slytherin, I cried. That night I went to Dumbledore and told him I am in Hufflepuff and I want to be in Slytherin. He gave me the Sorting Hat and I asked it again to place me into Slytherin. The Sorting Hat was like 'okay. but you'd do well in Hufflepuff.' but I just wanted to be in Slytherin. And that's how I got there. At first he was dating Pansy Parkinson but he had written to me in my fifth year there in Lattien and told me he fell in love with me. I was like 'omg' and I wrote back and that's when we started dating. I think Pansy still loves him. anyway, when I came back this year, we started dating and we really love each other."  
  
"Okay Katee but I thought you were his one-night-stand."  
  
"Well since we're dating for like more than 2 years I wouldn't think so. Or maybe I'm just his toy. thanks for opening my eyes for future."  
  
"Listen Katee, I don't want to ruin your relationship but I think you really need to be careful with him. He even hit me because of nothing so I'm afraid that, if he really loves you, he might kill you if you run away with another boy." Hermione said.  
  
"Yes I heard he had hit you. I asked him why and he told me he cannot tell me. I hope he will tell me soon, so I can tell you guys." Harry was watching her very suspiciously.  
  
"Harry come on, don't you think she'd keep her mouth shut about this if she's a spy?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sorry. I'm just not quite friendly with strangers."  
  
"Never mind. Anyway, you must've wondered how could I see you two under the cloak. Well Hermione, you always knew that I could predict what's gonna be for lunch when we were playing in the sand box, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So. I thought it was nothing but a pure coincidence when I grew up a little, but when I went to Hogwarts I finally realized it had no damn connection with coincidence. It's my gift. I can predict. So I knew you two are gonna sneak into the common room, and besides, I heard when the gargoyle opened."  
  
"Well Katee, that is great!"  
  
"Very useful, in any case. Now quickly put the cloak on because Draco will enter any moment."  
  
"Wow. Thanks Katee." Harry whispered while they were hiding in the corner with the cloak on. She took the book and - of course - she was right. Draco entered perhaps a moment after.  
  
"Why are you not sleeping? And who were you talking to?" Draco asked, going downstairs from the dormitories.  
  
"I wasn't talking to anybody. I was just reading the book loud, and you know how you hate that. And I wanted to finish reading it and you were quite a long time up so I couldn't."  
  
"Oh. Well keep reading it, then. Good night, Katee."  
  
"Good night, Draco."  
  
Draco went upstairs and closed the door behind him, but Katee gave them a hand sign not to come out until she says. And she was right again. Draco came back after a few seconds, obviously suspecting on Katee.  
  
"What's wrong Draco?"  
  
"Nothing. Good night." Draco mumbled and left. Katee was waiting until she was sure he had fell asleep and then let them go out.  
  
"Talk quiet because we will wake up Draco. And believe me, he really doesn't want to see you two here. He is babbling all day that you two don't deserve head titles at all, that me and him would be better, and what else could I do than agree? Well I'm sorry for doing that but I really needed to."  
  
"Never mind, Katee. Where are we gonna sleep?"  
  
"Well since I'm the only prefect in Slytherin I've got my own room so you can sleep there. Possibly under the cloak. The room's locked over the day and I doubt it someone will sneak in when I'm out so you can be safe there."  
  
"Okay Katee, thanks. Can we go now? It's late and we can't .yawn. talk anymore." Harry nearly kept his eyes opened. And so did Hermione.  
  
"Sure. Go there, see the staircase? It takes right to the room. And the room is only one, don't worry."  
  
"Okay thanks. Good night, Katee."  
  
"Good night guys."  
  
And they went to dormitory. There were just two beds and one was Katee's, so they needed to sleep in one bed.  
  
"Well if it's fine with you."  
  
"Fine with me, Harry." Hermione agreed.  
  
"Okay then."  
  
So they laid into the bed and put the cloak under the bed. Hermione turned her head and kissed Harry.  
  
"Kiss for goodnight, Harry."  
  
"Good night my love."  
  
"Good night, Harry."  
  
* * *  
  
Malfoy looked in the common room for Katee's school bag - it wasn't there.  
  
"Great. Now I can see what's new." So Draco sneaked up to her room. She left it unlocked and took the key with her cuz she had only one key and she couldn't leave them locked. Draco quietly entered and froze.  
  
On the bed opposite of Katee's were laying two figures. Draco couldn't miss it. They were Harry and Hermione. He meanly smiled.  
  
The only thing that Katee didn't predicted is that Malfoy reads her diary in the morning.  
  
Harry and Hermione are in trap. 


	6. What is like to die

What is like to die  
  
When I finished the 5th chapter I was like 'what the heck should I write now?' I was completely out of ideas. But then I just sat down and continued the 5th chapter. I was writing and writing and writing and writing and ideas were just coming by. Sometimes I have so much inspiration that I can't believe it. Anyway, this chapter is definitely full of action and there's a very interesting thing on the end. We all know that it can't happen just because of the Cruciatus Curse but I have my own reasons for it. Nothing else released, scroll down and read the sixth chapter finally!  
  
//////  
  
Malfoy put a spell on them, Petrificus Totalus. They couldn't move now, and Draco put a silenting spell on the room. They woke up and realized there's nothing they can do. Hermione started crying.  
  
"Well, well, well. I think we have a dinner here." Malfoy meanly laughed.  
  
"Now you two are going to the place you've never been before."  
  
* * *  
  
Everything went black for a second and then they grounded.  
  
* * *  
  
Malfoy made Harry and Hermione float in the air, and he took them to some room. They fell on the floor and Malfoy locked them. There was no windows, just big white room. Hermione started crying and screaming after a few minutes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry ran to her.  
  
"I-I-I have claustrophobia! I cannot stand longer than 10 minutes in a room with no windows.. Harry I'll die of fear! I don't want to end up like that!"  
  
"No Hermione, you won't die of fear. Shhhh, come here. Look at me."  
  
Hermione looked Harry in his eyes. Hermione's eyes were still teary.  
  
"If you are afraid, lay in my lap and close your eyes and imagine something. Imagine something nice. You will then feel just like you're sleeping and you will have no clue about claustrophobia. Just don't think about where we are and what is gonna happen."  
  
"Harry, and what is gonna happen anyway?"  
  
"I think we are in- No. I can't tell you."  
  
"At Voldemort's place?" Hermione asked, here eyes filling with tears again.  
  
"Yes Hermione. Voldemort can be just like 20 feet away. If not less."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione. It's my fault. I wanted to find out why Malfoy hit you."  
  
"No, Harry. It's not your fault. I think Malfoy would do that, no matter when. Sooner or later. Perhaps it's better now. Because we are together. While we are together nothing can make us separate."  
  
"No Hermione. Nothing will separate us. But even if somebody separates us, we'll be together anyway, because we love each other. And love is unbreakable."  
  
Hermione weakly smiled.  
  
"Better now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
* * *  
  
"What are we going to do with them, Master?"  
  
"First, separate them. Second, tell them that if they'll say everything they know about Operation Dumbledore that they will be together again. If they wouldn't agree, kill them."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
* * *  
  
"Potter! Get out!" Malfoy suddenly entered the room.  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"Master needs to talk to you, you moron."  
  
"I won't leave Hermione."  
  
"Yes you would. Actually, why would you leave her? Mudblood, go with him. You'll use as well."  
  
Hermione and Harry walked out of the room, and Hermione started normally breathing, she was calmed down a little. She wasn't so claustrophobic now, when they got out of that room.  
  
"Walk straight, then first door right. I put a curse on you, you can't escape." Malfoy told them and left.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Go there." Harry said. They walked straight and when they got to the first room on the right side they entered it. Chains closed around their angles and wrists the same moment they entered and they were thrown into the corner. Wormtail walked out of the shadow.  
  
"Oh would you look at that! Two little scared babies! I can't wait to see what will Master do with you! Anyway it's not my job to chat with you. I'm here to ask you everything about Operation Dumbledore and to punish you if you don't want to talk."  
  
Unfortunately, Harry and Hermione never heard about Operation Dumbledore.  
  
"Then?"  
  
"We have no idea what are you talking about."  
  
"Don't lie, Potter. Or something dreadful will happen to her." Wormtail pointed with his head on Hermione.  
  
"I seriously don't know what are you talking about! I never heard about the Operation Dumbledore!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Fine. Crucio!"  
  
Hermione started screaming, feeling like someone had stick 100 knives into her, getting them out and sticking them again. She was screaming and the only thing she was thinking about was Harry. Then everything stopped as sudden as it began.  
  
"Do you see what will happen? Not to you, to her. If you don't talk, we may get some different punishments for her, y'know?" Wormtail meanly laughed.  
  
"You. you bloody moron!! Get the Truth Veritaserum here and you will see I don't lie!"  
  
"I may. But then you will say some other things too, that I think your precious little girlfriend doesn't want to hear."  
  
"By now, she heard from me everything she can!" Harry shouted. He was lying.  
  
Hermione didn't knew he cheated over her once, with Katee, in the Slytherin common room. He couldn't sleep so he went downstairs, Katee was still reading. He sat by her and they kissed. not once. Maybe like three or four times. Then he went back to bed. But that's another story and Harry didn't wanted Hermione to know that.  
  
"He couldn't lie to me!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
Harry's heart was breaking into pieces. He needed to tell her. Even if she dumps him, he'll know he was honest.  
  
"Hermione! I did. I kissed with another girl."  
  
"I think I will leave you two alone for 10 minutes. Be right back to see you in tears." Wormtail laughed and left the room.  
  
"With who?" Hermione's voice broke.  
  
"With Katee." Harry couldn't look into her eyes. It was too painful for both of them.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione."  
  
"Don't worry Harry. We'll discuss it later. If later comes. Currently the only thing we need to worry about is surviving. No matter what'll happen, do not tell anything!"  
  
"What 'anything'?"  
  
"I know something, Harry. Dumbledore told me. I know that Wormtail heard this, and he will punish you to make me speak."  
  
"Hermione, now it's your turn to not give up, no matter how hard I will suffer. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, but it will be tough!"  
  
"Never mind. I will stand the pain as long as I can and then I will die. But promise me, while I'm alive, you won't speak!"  
  
"Harry don't talk like that! We will survive!"  
  
"Hermione promise me!"  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"PROMISE ME!" Harry shouted.  
  
"I promise." One tear fell on the chains. Then another, and another.. Hermione was silently crying because Wormtail got back into the room watching Harry.  
  
"Oh well. Crucio!"  
  
Harry was screaming, having the knife feeling again. Wormtail turned to Hermione laughing.  
  
"Speak, girl!"  
  
But Hermione was just watching him like she never watched anybody before. It was a look full of hate. If looks could kill, Wormtail'd be dead by now.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
The moment Harry stopped, Hermione started screaming and closed her eyes. But suddenly, she realized that she was released of all pain. She stopped screaming. Chains opened and her feet were above the ground. She was flying. Air around her was getting warmer, and the dark behind her eyelashes was getting lighter while it didn't changed into bright light. She heard Harry shouting out her name and Wormtail's cruel laugh, and she opened her eyes. She was floating in the bright white light in the air, dressed in white dress and her hair was fresh-washed, brushed and free. She saw Harry in chains and Wormtail laughing. She looked at herself down there. She was in chains, but she didn't move.  
  
She was dead. 


	7. Escape

Jesus guys, calm down!! I said I have my own reasons for making Hermione die. Be quiet and wait to read the next chapter. Understood? lol. Thanks to all my reviewers but all of the reviews are 'why Hermione died?!?! Don't make her die please!!'. Sheesh! OK, prepare for the next chapter... thank God that the writer's block didn't got me yet, hehehe.

For some things in this chapter I got inspiration from Star Trek, Mr. Spock, but I changed it into eye-magic, hehe. The text inside ^ ^ is mind-speaking. Oops said too much. Go on, read it and review after you read please!

//////////////

The last thing Hermione saw was Harry shouting out her name and then everything disappeared. She suddenly found herself in a village on clouds. Everyone was walking around dressed in white. There were all generations, from little babies to very old people. Suddenly someone called out her name. She turned around and saw a woman, maybe around 35 years, looking at her. She had long brown hair and green eyes. Hermione thought the woman was reminding her on someone she knew, but Hermione couldn't remember who.

"Follow me, Hermione."

She turned and started walking. Hermione followed her. They weren't walking for a long time when they stopped in front of a big white house. The woman entered with Hermione at her heels. They walked into an office, and the woman told Hermione to sit down.

"Sit down, Hermione."

"Where am I?" Was the first question Hermione asked.

"In Heaven, Hermione. In the Wizards' Village. Do you know how did you died?"  
  
"I couldn't die of the Cruciatus curse. Only Avada Kedavra could kill me."

"Yes. Cruciatus curse could not kill you. But you were brought up here that moment because you were destined to. If you were sleeping that moment somewhere, you'd die. And if you were on your class, you would die. Nothing can change the destiny, Hermione."

"But I can't leave Harry there! He doesn't know anything, I am the one who knows! Now when I'm gone, they will kill him!"  
  
"Hermione, this is your destiny. You need to leave him."

"I don't care about destiny! I want to come back to Earth even if I am going to suffer! You can make me die later, when Harry and I get out of that!" Hermione jumped up.

"You want to come back to Earth?"  
  
"YES I DO!"

"Okay."

Hermione blinked in confusion. 

"I can?"

"Yes. You will be back in your body, no matter where it is now. If you are buried, you will be brought back here. But after that you can't go back to Earth anymore if you are buried, y'know?"

Hermione deeply breathed.

"Yes."

"Okay. In ten seconds. Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one… zero!"

Everything went blank and then Hermione felt horrible pain. She opened her eyes and saw she was still in chains. Harry was right next to her, sleeping. They were alone.

"Harry?" She whispered.

((Harry's POV))

I stopped screaming and then Hermione started. I looked at her shocked when she stopped screaming. She didn't let a noise out of her and then I finally realized she doesn't breathe.

"Hermione!" I yelled. She didn't move.

She died.

The next thing I know that I was screaming because there was nothing I could do to make her come back. Wormtail left the room laughing and I cried myself to sleep somehow.

I don't know how many hours, minutes had passed while I was sleeping, I just know I heard Hermione's voice calling me out. But her voice was... real. She called me out for a few times, her voice was breaking every few letters. It was painful for her and I knew it. But the problem was... if she was dead why does she sounds like that? I thought I have a heart attack. I opened my eyes wide and turned my head to Hermione's body in chains. She was watching me with her chocolate brown eyes, with pain in them. I thought I was dreaming. She was there, alive.

"Hermione?"

((Back to normal))

Hermione called Harry out for a few times and then he turned her head to her. She watched him, extremely happy she was here, never mind she was in chains. She was close to Harry. He spoke her name.

"Harry... I'm here. Don't worry."

"H-how? Aren't you dead?"

"I was meant to be. But I came back."  
  
"Why did you come back in this pain and suffering? It would be easier for both of us if you didn't came back. They'd kill me because you were dead and I don't know anything. Then we'd meet in Heaven. Why did you come back?"

"Harry you know you don't want that. I saw you screaming for me. And I wouldn't stand watching them making pain to you."

"Hermione..."

"Yes?"

"I love you." Harry smiled.

"I love you too. I'm weak Harry, I can't keep my eyes opened anymore. Would you let me sleep for a while?"

"Of course."

Hermione deeply breathed in and out, and she closed her eyes. The moment she closed them she fell asleep. Harry was watching her sleeping and thinking she looks like an angel.

* * *

"Master, Granger died."

"Oh really? Well that's wasn't expected. I think we're gonna turn our plans upside-down. Kill Potter then. They don't use for anything now."

"Yes Master."

* * *

When Hermione woke up, Harry was staring at the wall, obviously thinking about something.

"Harry? What are you thinking about?"

"I'm trying to make a plan. They don't know you're alive and if they believe you are _not_ alive then we have chances to escape..."

"I doubt it I will hold my breath while Wormtail gets me out of chains and buries me, y'know?"

"_You_ make a plan when you're so clever!" Harry joked. Hermione was like 'oh shut up'.

"Well I will need to hold my breath and not move, but you will need to inform me what's happening."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

^Like this.^ Hermione thought. Harry looked at her completely mad.

"What are you doing?!"

^Try to say something to me like this.^ Hermione didn't bother his questions.

^Like what?? What are you doing? What is this?^

^Hey, slow down. This is my... one of my... lets say options. I can something more but I want to keep it for myself. And this is the way we can communicate so nobody else can see what are we talking. And don't look at me when we are talking. And try not to be too concentrated on talking. Look around and such.^

^Okay but I want to know what are your other 'options'?^

^Alright I will tell you. Eye-magic.^

^No way!^

^Oh yes. And don't bother me. It may come useful in some situations.^

^But you could already use it!^  
  
^I could but I didn't wanted to. So be quiet and wait. Wormtail's coming, we'll stop talking now, I need to pretend I'm dead.^

^Okay.^

Hermione took a deep breath and stopped breathing. She relaxed and she was hanging in chains now. She really looked she's dead so Harry shivered. Wormtail entered so Harry made him look upset.

"Let's see what will you do when your precious little girlfriend will be dead laying in front of your eyes, do you agree?"

Harry didn't answered. Wormtail unlocked the chains, took Hermione and threw it on the floor in front of Harry's eyes. Hermione suddenly started thinking.

^Ouch!! Gotta kill him when we get out. Uhhh if I look like I'm dead doesn't mean I don't have feelings you moron!^

Harry almost laughed.

^Hermione stop making me laugh, Wormtail's gonna get suspicious!^

^Sorry, I wasn't aware I was thinking. I'll stop right now. But it hurts ya know?^

^I know Hermione, now please stop thinking!^

"What are you looking at?" Wormtail laughed.

"At Hermione you moron." Harry coldly answered.

"Well just keep on looking at her. You'll get bored after a while and you will beg us to kill you because you can't stand the suffering anymore."

"Get out."

"Of course, M'lord." Wormtail sarcastically laughed and shut the door behind him.

^Air clean, wake up.^ Harry thought. Hermione didn't answer.

^Hermione? Hermione? Answer me! HERMIONE!!^ He couldn't believe his ears so he hit Hermione with his leg. She moved a little and woke up.  
  
"What the hell…?" When she realized who had hit her, she exploded.

"Why did you hit me if I may ask?!"

"Shhh, shhh you will take his attention! I had to hit you, you were unconscious. I guess because the air less. Now be quiet, lay down, Wormtail will be back any second, he just went to tell Voldemort he had done what he asked."

"Okay. But don't hit me now."

"I will give you the mind-sign when he's gonna turn his back to you so you can kill him by eye-magic."

"Okay but I won't kill him. Just suspend him on a few days."

"Alright. Sshhh he's coming back!"

Hermione laid down and took her breath then stopped breathing. Wormtail entered, but Harry had found the fact Hermione laid on the wrong place a second too late.

"Why's she laying there?"

"I hit her. I wanted her to woke up, I didn't wanted her to be dead!!!" Harry was acting strange, because otherwise Wormtail would suspect something.

"I'm so glad you're suffering. But I will leave you now with the – dead – love of your life and your pain." Wormtail turned around.

^Now.^

Hermione opened her eyes and cursed Wormtail. He silently crashed on the floor his eyes wide opened. Hermione waited for a few seconds and stood up, then took the keys from Wormtail and unlocked Harry.

"Be quiet we gotta get out of here. I don't know where we are, do you?"

"Not really. We may very easily be somewhere in Croatia because Voldemort likes small places."

"Great." Hermione mumbled.

"And who the heck knows Croatian?"

"I've been learning it for a little when I was a kid. I had much time for reading and Dursley's were buying me the strangest books on the world... In some of them I found lessons for learning Croatian and the map of Croatia along with some pictures so I remember it a little."

"Cool. Now we need to get out of here."

Hermione opened the door, it was nobody around.

^If somebody comes, I will suspend him with eye-magic. But I can't suspend more people than 3. So we're going to need fast and long legs for escaping.^ Hermione thought.

^But what we can do against wands? Nothing! We have no bloody chance!^

^Be optimistic a little. The glass is not always half empty.^

Harry nervously breathed out.

^Okay lets go! God, wish us luck.^ Harry thought.

They were sneaking near the walls, listening carefully when they were near corners. They managed to get to the back door of the building but there they found Malfoy. Before he could do anything, Hermione suspended him. He crashed on the floor and they ran to the door. They opened them and ran across the yard, not bothering will somebody see them. A wall was surrounding that old castle but trees were enough high to jump across the wall. Both of them climbed on the tree and, luckily, Hermione noticed two Death-Eaters walking to the castle. Hermione suspended them both and they jumped over the wall. 

Unfortunately, Hermione didn't jumped too well so she strained her angle. 

"Ouch!"

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"No I'm not, but we can't get to Britain with me like this! Go, run and save yourself, and tell the others in the castle, please! If they find me and kill me, don't bother. Just go!"

"No Hermione I won't!"

Harry didn't know why, but suddenly all the memories with Hermione flashed in his mind.

'No way she'll die.' He thought. Then he remembered his fourth year and the Accio spell… suddenly he got an idea.

"Wait! Stop talking, be quiet!" Hermione looked at Harry in confusion. She was sitting by the wall, holding her angle.

"Accio Firebolt 9000!" Hermione couldn't believe her ears. They were waiting for like 60 seconds when Harry heard something… He turned left and saw his Firebolt flying to him! He almost jumped in the air of happiness, but when he caught the broomstick, he first sat Hermione on it, then he sat in front of her. Hermione held Harry while they were flying up and they had finally lost up the sky and clouds. Every few minutes they were going down a little to check their way and when they finally noticed Hogwarts, a bad thing happened.

Seems that Voldemort had his Death-Eaters all around the world, or he finally noticed they were missing so he sent Death-Eaters to find them. Anyhow, a Death-Eater noticed them and cursed the broomstick. Firebolt started falling to the ground. Green grass was coming closer and closer… Hermione couldn't do anything, she just watched shocked, but when she finally realized what's happening she started screaming. Neither she nor Harry could do anything to stop the broomstick… the ground was coming closer and closer and closer… it was over. 

They hit the ground with Hermione's loud scream and then everything went silent.

///////

Another cliffhangy! lol I just felt like something tragic should happen… wait for the eight chapter. When I started writing they noticed Hogwarts I thought it wasn't enough action in this chapter so I put this. It wouldn't be a fanfiction if everything is great, would it?


	8. I will never forget him

Sheesh guys calm down!! I AM THE WRITER AND I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH MY FANFICTION. Clear? Don't wanna be rude but if I decide that I will make Hermione, Harry or anybody else die, then I decided and nothing will make up my mind. If I decide to bring her to life again, good for you. But if I won't you have no right to complain. Read the chapter and kill me then lol.

///////////

Harry opened his eyes and saw the woman looking at him. She looked extremely similar to somebody he knew… But Harry couldn't remember.

"What happened?" Harry whispered, closing his eyes and trying to call his memory back.

"You gave your life for Hermione."

Harry's eyes opened wide.

"I did _what_?"

"When the broomstick hit the ground, you died a second before Hermione making her stay alive. And the love of dying for someone makes him has the power to never be harmed. Like I died for you."

"_You_ died for _me_?!" Harry's memory burst back. He sat in the bed looking straight into woman's big green eyes.

"Harry… I'm your mother."

Harry couldn't believe his ears.

"M-mum?"

((Hermione's POV))

The broomstick hit the ground and she screamed. But she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes expecting to saw the Wizards' Village in Heaven but she was still on Earth. The only thing that missed was Harry… He didn't move. He laid on the ground, his head covered with blood of… his own.

"Oh my God, Harry! Please don't be dead please!" Hermione tried to call him back but she couldn't. He was dead. And she didn't have an explain for why is she without a scratch and he is dead… She completely forgot on the Death Eaters but now she saw them walking straight to her.

She became afraid of what will happen and she ran to save her life. She didn't wanted to leave Harry, although he was dead, but she didn't wanted to lose all of her loved ones when she dies. She lost one already and it was enough for her. She heard Death Eaters running for her, and when one yelled "Avada Kedavra!" she thought it was over. She turned around and stopped. The green light flashed and hit her but she still stood there, not believing her own eyes. The Death Curse was thought of to kill people, not to leave them alive, wasn't it? But she was alive and standing there facing Death Eaters. They stopped completely confused of what just happened, and then Hermione felt such a power… her eyes started watering and then she felt a horrible pain in her eyes. She fell on her knees trying to dry her eyes because tears seemed to burn them. Then everything stopped. When she looked up, she saw Death Eaters looking at her for a second or two and then running what faster they could. Hermione didn't know why but she didn't complained.

Although they did noticed Hogwarts it doesn't mean it was close! Hermione had a harmed angle and Hogwarts was really far away. She started walking and she didn't know how many hours it took her to come to Hogwarts, with pauses for resting her angle. When she did, it was in the middle of the night and she entered the lobby of Hogwarts. She went to Dumbledore's office and said the password.

"Sherbet Lemon."

The gargoyle moved and Hermione walked upstairs. She knocked on the door and Dumbledore opened her, dressed in his night robes.

"I am sorry to bother you, Professor but so many things happened…" Hermione started crying. 

Dumbledore let her in.

"Sit down Hermione. Now calm down and tell me everything."

Hermione started talking and talking and talking… she was talking really long and when she finished Dumbledore looked straight into her eyes.

"Hermione, do you know why the Death Eaters ran away?"

"No."

"Look in the mirror. Look at your eyes." And Dumbledore handed over a mirror to her.

Hermione looked at her eyes in the mirror and she couldn't believe it. They weren't brown anymore… they were white.

"Professor? Why do I have white eyes?"

"White eyes mean that the person is the most strongest White Magic on the world."

"What?"

"You are White Magic, Hermione. You have that much power that you turned into White Magic. Voldemort is Black Magic, and you are White Magic."

"And that means evil and good…"

"Yes."

"…will need to fight."

"Yes. Now you need some rest. Take yourself to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey will take care of you till tomorrow night when we are going to tell the school about what happened."

"Yes Professor."

"Go on, Hermione. Good night."

"Good night, Professor."

Hermione walked out of the office and took herself down to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey fixed her angle and healed all of her scratches and stuff. Hermione wanted to go to the girls' Dormitory but Madam Pomfrey didn't let her to so she stayed in the Hospital Wing over the night.

Next morning she woke up around 7 AM, but she couldn't find the reason why she woke up. She slept for just like 6 hours and it wasn't enough for her. Then she found somebody sitting near her. It was Ron.

"Hermione… I heard what happened to Harry."

Hermione sniffed.

"I'm just glad you two made up before he died." Hermione said.

"Yeah, me too. I brought you some books to cheer you up." Ron dropped the subject.

"Thank you!"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Are you ever gonna be able to forget Harry?"

"No. I will never forget him. But after many years I will perhaps be ready for another relationship. I can love boys after Harry, but I will never love anyone as I loved him."

"Okay. Just asking…"

"Hey, you! Go away! She needs some rest! Shu!" Madam Pomfrey ran into the room.

"Gotta go." Ron grinned. "See ya soon."

"Yeah. Cheers." Hermione smiled.

* * *

It was 7 PM and Hermione was ready for dinner. She walked to the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table near Ginny and Ron. Nobody knew about Harry's death except the professors, Ron, Dumbledore and her. The whole Great Hall was in black, and it was quite dark. The ceiling was cloudy. Dumbledore stood up.

"I have an announcement to make. Unfortunately, a sad one."

Whispers went trough the Great Hall.

"Harry Potter, seventh year Gryffindor and Head Boy, had died."

Everything went silent, and then some girls burst into tears, including Ginny. Ron hugged her, and then Hermione couldn't keep inside everything that bothered her. She broke and started crying like she never cried before. She was crying for like 10 minutes, along with some other girls, and even some of Harry's close friends let a tear. Cho Chang looked completely shocked and then she started crying too. Most of the female professors were crying too, especially McGonagall. Lupin looked so pale and his eyes were teary. Practically the whole Great Hall was crying except Slytherins. 

"I will please for a minute of silence for Mr. Potter."

Girls turned their tears into silent ones, and the silence lasted not a minute, five minutes. All of Hermione's memories with Harry flashed in her mind, leaving just a sign that the only boy she could ever love that much was him. Harry Potter.

///////////

Not that much action here though. Honestly, if you are smart enough to realize that one of them or both had to die when the broomstick crashed, you will understand why I made Harry die. Hermione was dying already, I can't make her die again! And I have some interesting ideas for the next chapters… stay tuned. And before I forget, REVIEW! Thank you.


	9. Noemia Potter 15 years later

You guys are honestly freaking me out. Okay - STOP REVIEWING!! lol really. most of the reviews are complaints. It's my first fanfiction, and if you're wondering, English IS NOT my first language. CROATIAN is. That's the reason for 'repeating too many words', I don't know what to write. Clear? And for the 'my love' thing - I am terribly romantic so bare with me. Sorry Leah but I have other plans. you'll hate me. Yes you will. Read below and review ONLY - I repeat - ONLY if the review is good. Sanella pronounces sah-nella, and Noemia pronounces noh-em-e-yah.  
  
////////////////  
  
ten years later  
  
"Mommy! Mommy come here to play with me and daddy!" Sanella yelled over the yard.  
  
"Of course, honey!" Hermione answered back. (A/N - a shock isn't it? Wait to see who's the father.)  
  
Hermione ran to her and fell into the sand. Her seven years old daughter Sanella really loved sand so she had to have a sand box in the backyard. Sanella had brownish-redish hair and black eyes. She was hyper just like her father and smart just like her mother. Then Hermione's husband throw some sand on her so she screamed.  
  
"Ron you fool!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know I hate sand in my shirt!! Now I'll need to clean myself for like half an hour! I'll get a revenge I swear!"  
  
"No you won't!"  
  
Ron took Hermione and ran with her over to the pool and he jumped. Hermione screamed but she couldn't do anything. They were completely wet and Hermione was dying of laughter.  
  
"Did I cleaned you?" Ron laughed.  
  
"Yes you did! Thank God I don't need to take a shower today!" Hermione was still laughing. Then Sanella ran to them and jumped into the pool before anyone could stop her. Now all three of them were laughing and bathing.  
  
It was July 2007. Hermione and Ron fell in love in 1999, but got married in 2000 after Hermione found out she's pregnant. In October 2000 Sanella was born and both of them were so happy. No, Hermione never forgot Harry but she slowly got over him, and Ron was always there to comfort her, so they fell in love.  
  
((Harry watching from Wizard's Heaven))  
  
Harry sat on the clouds, watching Ron and Hermione. He saw when they graduated, when they fell in love, when they married. When they got a daughter, when they were celebrating anniversaries. He watched everything. He knew how much Hermione had to suffer when he died, and he was happy for her that she was finally happy and calmed. He knew she still loves him, but she currently really loved Ron and was happy with him. Harry didn't complained. His mum was always there for him, he could tell her anything he wanted. She was the person that completely understood him. And then one day, he met his father. Now they were a complete and happy family. Currently he sat on the clouds with James and talked to him when he noticed Hermione and Ron. He smiled.  
  
"They're happy, aren't they?"  
  
"Yeah, they are. And she deserves it, you must admit."  
  
"I never said she doesn't!" Harry defended himself.  
  
"I said that because I see you are jealous."  
  
"So what if I'm jealous?"  
  
"You can't have her anymore, Harry. She probably still loves you but currently the only thing she's worried about is Sanella and her family life. After all she went trough she needs some peace. So don't be jealous."  
  
"Okay dad I give up. You're right. I am jealous because she's with Ron and I thought she won't love anyone after what happened."  
  
"Harry, you can't expect that from her. She was seventeen when you died and she had a life in front of her. She couldn't stay single for her whole life."  
  
"Fine, I understand, but that fast?"  
  
"Somebody needs 2 years to get over his love and somebody needs 20. She was just faster that's all."  
  
"But."  
  
"Drop the subject, Harry. If she's happy you have no right to mess in her life."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
((Back to normal))  
  
two months later  
  
Hermione and Ron were laying in bed. It was 9 AM and they just woke up. Hermione had some news.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I. I am pregnant."  
  
Ron got up on his elbow.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We're gonna have a baby." Hermione gulped and looked up to his face.  
  
"Aren't you happy?"  
  
Ron looked completely shocked.  
  
"Hermione. Hermione, I don't know what to say! That is so beautiful! When did you found out?" Ron finally laughed and they hugged.  
  
"Um. yesterday. I took a test because I was sick in the mornings, and when it was positive I went to see my gynecologist. He told me I was already a month pregnant."  
  
"Hermione! That is really great! Should we start making the list of names?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
Ron took a pen and paper, and they wrote down all the names they liked. It looked like this:  
  
Girls: Jessie, Jane, Natalie, Anna-Marie  
  
Boys: Harry, Dan, Nicolas  
  
"So, how are we gonna name our kid? We have quite a few names here and we need just two of them." Ron asked.  
  
"Well, I think I mostly like for girl Jessie and for boy Dan."  
  
"Wouldn't you want to name your son, if it's gonna be male, Harry?"  
  
"No because he would always remind me on him."  
  
"Okay. Now, for girl I like Natalie or Jessie and for boy I like Dan, too."  
  
"Then good! If it's gonna be a boy, his name will be Dan. If it's gonna be a girl.?"  
  
"Jessie-Natalie?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"And if we are going to have twins?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Right." Hermione laughed.  
  
They got out of bed and dressed then went into the kitchen. Sanella was already there, sitting on the sofa and watching TV.  
  
"Honey, we need to tell you something." Hermione and Ron sat on both sides of Sanella.  
  
"Yes mommy?"  
  
"You're gonna have a brother or a sister!"  
  
"Oh my God mommy! Really?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I can't wait! When?"  
  
"In 8 months." Hermione smiled.  
  
8 months later  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron quietly asked Hermione. She was laying in bed after giving birth to two beautiful twins, a boy and a girl.  
  
"Perfectly well. I feel so happy and calmed. just a little bit weak and tired." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Alright then. Just to tell you, Sanella is very excited about her younger siblings."  
  
"I would be too. So are we going to name them Dan and Jessie-Natalie?"  
  
"Yes." Ron smiled.  
  
"'kay. Would you please leave me now, I want to take some sleep."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Ron quietly left the room, and Hermione was already sleeping.  
  
5 years later  
  
"Mum I just got my Hogwarts letter!" Sanella yelled. It was August 1st 2013, Sanella was almost 11.  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"When are we going to Diagon Alley to buy my supplies?"  
  
"Next week."  
  
"We want to go to Hogwarts too!" Jessie and Dan said in unison.  
  
"You two will need to wait for 6 years before you go to Hogwarts."  
  
"That is too much!"  
  
"Oh it's not. It will pass quickly."  
  
"Mum, when they first attend Hogwarts I'll almost graduate!" Sanella said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wow. That's really fast."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
"I want to be in Gryffindor!"  
  
"Well most possibly you will because both your father and I were Gryffindors."  
  
"Yeah." Ron added. He just walked trough the door.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione shouted, jumped up and hugged him.  
  
Ron worked in Ministry and he wasn't at home for like a month because of some task. He didn't said he's gonna be at home today at all, it was a real surprise!  
  
"Oh I missed you so much!" Hermione said, still hugging Ron.  
  
"I couldn't miss my daughter's Hogwarts letter!"  
  
Sanella laughed, and Jessie and Dan ran over to their father and hugged him. Sanella joined them all so now they were just a hugging, happy family.  
  
((Harry in Wizard's Heaven))  
  
"Dad, they have three children!!"  
  
"It's her life she deserves it!!!!" James shouted.  
  
"You two stop fighting!" Lily messed in.  
  
"Harry, I can bring you down to Earth again."  
  
"How?"  
  
"By some kind of reincarnation."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We will bring your soul into somebody." "Who?"  
  
"Sanella."  
  
"No way! I won't be my best friends' daughter!"  
  
"Then you'll be their servant."  
  
"Fine. Anything but not to be Sanella or Jessie or Dan. That would drive me nuts."  
  
"But you won't remember anything except Hermione and Ron."  
  
"That's better."  
  
"Your name will be Noemia Potter."  
  
"Huh?" Harry's jaw dropped open and James died of laughter.  
  
"You'll be a woman."  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
"Sorry, Harry, but that's the only way you can get back down."  
  
"Okay I hope I'll handle it."  
  
"Prepare to be back in 10 seconds."  
  
"That fast?"  
  
"Yeah. Five, four, three, two, one."  
  
((Back to normal))  
  
Knock-knock.  
  
"I will!" Sanella yelled and walked over to the door. She opened.  
  
"Hello. Is your mum or dad at home?"  
  
"Yes, just a second."  
  
Harry - sorry, a mistake - Noemia nodded.  
  
"Mum! Dad! There's some woman at the door!"  
  
Hermione stood up and went to the door. Sanella went back to her siblings and dad.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Harry recognized the face. It was 15 years older than the moment he last saw her but he still could recognize Hermione in a million girls.  
  
"I am searching for a job. I am a servant, my name is Noemia Potter."  
  
Hermione's memory went wild.  
  
Potter.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"If possible, can I get a job here?" Noemia insecurely asked.  
  
"Excuse me for a little."  
  
Hermione went to the living room and dragged Ron from their children.  
  
"There is a woman servant at the door, she wants a job here. Her name is Noemia. Noemia Potter."  
  
Ron's eyes went wide.  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"Yes. But that's not the point. Are we going to accept her a servant or not?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll go and see. Stay here."  
  
Hermione stayed in the living room while Ron went to the door. Noemia was still standing there. Harry aka Noemia recognized Ron too.  
  
"How many do you ask?"  
  
"Not much. 20 pounds a month."  
  
"That really isn't much. Fine then, you can be our servant."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"When can you begin working?"  
  
"Right now."  
  
"Good then. Come in."  
  
Noemia came in. Ron showed her the way to her room, and she unpacked our things there.  
  
**Hermione's thoughts**  
  
Noemia looks so much like Harry. is it possible that she is Harry's daughter? She may be around 20. no she cannot be Harry's daughter. Maybe she's his lost sister? No, she cannot be his sister. Too young. and maybe she's Harry? Come on Hermione, pull yourself together, woman. She cannot be Harry in any way. Or maybe she is. I will go and see. No, I won't. My family'd call me crazy if I would. But I can't stand wondering myself. I will ask her, no matter what she answered.  
  
**Ron's thoughts**  
  
I think Hermione seriously thinks about Harry now. Noemia really looks like Harry and has the same surname so I think Hermione went nuts of her old memories. I just heard her talking to herself. She needs a doctor. I love her, I loved her when she dated Harry, and I didn't mind then, but I think I would mind now. I sound crazy, I know, but I think she thinks Noemia is Harry. And I bet she'll try to ask Noemia is she Harry. I need to stop her before she embarrasses herself and gets a divorce with me just to be married with her memories on Harry.  
  
**Back to normal**  
  
Hermione went upstairs and knocked on Noemia's door. She opened.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Come in. Yeah."  
  
Hermione turned, facing Noemia.  
  
"Are y."  
  
That moment Ron knocked and entered, just on time to interrupt Hermione.  
  
"Sorry Noemia. Hermione, I need to talk to you."  
  
Hermione walked out and Ron shut the door. They went downstairs.  
  
"You tried to ask her is she Harry, right?"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Hermione, I know you. And I know you still love Harry, and I know you'll try and say everything to make sure that he is dead or that he is alive. He is not alive, Hermione. He cannot be."  
  
"Maybe he wasn't dead when the broomstick crashed!"  
  
"Maybe he wasn't but then he'd look like Harry and be a male, not be a woman and just look similar to Harry!"  
  
Hermione thought a little.  
  
"Guess you're right. But I became so obsessed about trying to find Harry since a year ago when I thought I saw Harry in Diagon Alley."  
  
"Hermione, you went nuts."  
  
"I know, Ron. I just can't help myself."  
  
"It will be okay. Just calm down and try to forget. Bringing old memories to become fresh ones can't change a thing." Ron hugged Hermione.  
  
"Ron. thank you."  
  
////////////  
  
A lot of years passed in this chapter, right? I just couldn't stand writing first 10 years, then 2 months then again 8 months then 5 years. I had to skip them and it's better I did. And I know I look crazy by reincarnating Harry into a 20-years-old woman but I couldn't help myself. I had to bring him back to Earth because somewhere in my mind there's an idea that will connect Harry and Hermione again but I can't catch it. oh no. WRITER'S BLOCK!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! 


	10. Back

I'm sooo sorry for not updating this bloody story, there was just a lot of things going on in my personal life and I had a writers block so.. I will get Hermione and Harry back together, don't worry! Thanks to all my reviewers, now get off to reading.  
  
//////////////////  
  
*Hermione was running down the corridor, somebody was chasing her. The corridor seemed to have no end and the someone behind her was running faster while Hermione could barely move. When the person caught her she let out her loudest scream: "Harry! Help me!"*  
  
She woke up and sat up straight in the bed, Ron immediately waking up with her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Harry.. I had that dream again."  
  
She fell back on pillows and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes.. sleep."  
  
Ron fell asleep again and when Hermione made sure he was asleep, she quietly went out of the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
*Wizard's Heaven*  
  
James was currently contacting Harry.  
  
"Ok Harry, Lily found a way to bring you back to your old body."  
  
"What the..?" Harry sat up in bed.  
  
"Yep, prepare to be back in a few seconds."  
  
"BUT I'M IN THEIR HOUSE!!!"  
  
"Oops. We forgot. Too late."  
  
World started spinning around Harry and when he fell back to pillows he could see everything blurry cuz he didn't have his glasses.  
  
"My glasses please?" He asked.  
  
His glasses appeared in a moment. He took and put them, then quietly sneaked out of the room. He went downstairs and found Hermione sitting at the table.  
  
"Hermione?" He whispered.  
  
"Noem.. HARRY!" She almost yelled.  
  
"Shhhh!"  
  
"Sorry... Harry?!"  
  
"It's me.. lets go somewhere else.."  
  
They went out and sat on the stairs. It was a hot summer night and they were quietly talking. Harry explained her everything and now they sat in silence watching the stars. Then Harry did something.  
  
He moved his head to Hermiones and when she turned to look at him he kissed her.  
  
It felt so good, Hermione thought, because it was their first kiss in 16 years when they've completely lost hopes they'll find each other again.  
  
The kiss lasted long while Hermione's memory collected every little bit while Harry and Hermione were together in Hogwarts.  
  
*"There are more important things than books and cleverness. Friendship, bravery...." "The quidditch game is canceled! Potter, Weasley, come with me." "I promised not to tell anyone for the Time Turner." Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek. "Bye Harry!" *  
  
They remembered every single moment, and they've loved each other again as they loved when they were 17. They sat till the morning on the stairs, hugged.  
  
When Ron went out to see if the mailman was coming, he almost fell over Harry and Hermione. When he saw Harry he thought he was having a heart attack. He sat with them and Harry explained everything to him.  
  
Ron gulped and looked like he's fighting with himself about something.  
  
"Hermione" he finally said, "I think we should get a divorce."  
  
Yes, it was hurting him cuz he loved her since they were 14, but he knew that Hermione's happiness is with Harry.  
  
Hermione silently nodded.  
  
"But I will keep our kids." Ron said. Hermione again nodded.  
  
"But let me visit them?"  
  
"Of course." Ron stood up, shaked hands with Harry and went into the house.  
  
*1 year later*  
  
"OMG Harry, look! Eiffel's tower!"  
  
"Are we gonna go up there?"  
  
"Wee yes!"  
  
Harry and Hermione were on their honey moon to Paris, after their wedding. All their friends were there and Harry explained everything so they were again the happy Hogwarts crew. Ron didn't take too long to fall in love with another girl, cuz Lavender was really beautiful on Harry and Hermione's wedding, so they're dating now. They're too old for dating, you think? Heh, you don't know them. They're special, all of them.  
  
////////////////////////////////////  
  
The shortest chapter ever, but I really had a writers block and this was the best I could think of. So wait for another chapters. Review only if it's good, satisfied everybody who wanted H/H not R/H? *smiles* Good. 


	11. Fairy

Thanks to my reviewers, you have all been thrilled to see me update, haven't you? :P Sorry for not updating, really. I am jumping back and forth into the future and past... just read lol.  
  
///// 12 years later, summer 2025 (A/N - I think it's 2025, tell me if it's wrong, Hermione has been born in 1980)  
  
Harry and Hermione have gotten a girl in 2012 and decided to name her Carrie. She went to Hogwarts as well. They lived in London, close to The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Good-ness!" Carrie opened the door and slammed her school stuff on the table.  
  
"Hello Carrie, we missed you too!" Hermione walked into the room.  
  
"Sorry mum, but I'm so mad!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Four words - SNAPE IS THE DADA TEACHER."  
  
"Him?!" Harry came into the room and kissed Carrie on her forehead.  
  
"Yes, him! I don't know how, he just got the job! Next year he's gonna be our DADA teacher, Lupin stayed till the end of this year."  
  
"Poor you." Harry sat down on the sofa, Carrie crashing down with him.  
  
"But it's finally summer... can I go to see someone in July?"  
  
"Who?" Harry and Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"One boy..."  
  
"Boy... friend?" Harry joked. Carrie slightly punched him.  
  
"Not a boyfriend, I like him a little and he invited me to go to the Quidditch World Championship."  
  
"Of course you can go! We're going too, aren't we, Hermione?" Harry shot her a look that said 'agree-or-I'll-kill-you' and after Hermione shot him a look 'stop-it' he shot her back a look 'i-am-joking' and finally Carrie reacted.  
  
"Stop it you two, you're acting like children!"  
  
"Lucky we've got a smart daughter." Harry laughed and Hermione sat in her lap. Carrie happily looked at them.  
  
"I love your love-story. I want to have one like that too."  
  
"Oh believe me, no you don't. 16 years without Harry was just too much."  
  
"I agree. But without Hermione of course!" They all laughed.  
  
"So.. can I go?"  
  
"You can." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Thanks!" Carrie kissed them both, took her stuff and ran upstairs.  
  
"I love her." Hermione said.  
  
"I do too, but I love you as well." Harry kissed Hermione.  
  
"We're 45 and acting like teenagers."  
  
"I wish we could be 17 again, to change everything."  
  
"Maybe we can." Hermione whispered.  
  
"We what?"  
  
"We can. But we'd have to sacrifice our children."  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"I don't know. Not Carrie. I rarely see my kids with Ron, he moved to Iceland and I haven't seen them since I've given birth to Carrie."  
  
"I know, he's not fair."  
  
"I know, but we should really go there once and show up without a notice, with Carrie. He's jealous I think."  
  
"Yea... and how do you mean we can?"  
  
"Okay Harry... I have a secret."  
  
"You what?! Didn't we agree we won't have secrets?"  
  
"Yes, we did, but this isn't like an abandoned child or something!"  
  
"Oh okay go on." Harry smiled.  
  
"I am a... I can't do this."  
  
"You can, go on. Please."  
  
"Okay. I am a fairy."  
  
"YOU WHAT?!!"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Sorry. How can you be a fairy?"  
  
"My grandgrandgrandmother was a witch and she got cursed when she was little, she's got wings and they found out she's been a fairy AND a witch. I got that from her."  
  
"I can't say I'm not shocked but how can that help in getting us 17 again?"  
  
"It can... I have special powers."  
  
"Like...?"  
  
"Going to past."  
  
"Okay I should've known that, it's logical but fine." They laughed.  
  
"I have to read tons of books and get that practiced out a little before we can, I think Carrie might go back with us too, but in her normal age. She's half fairy too, you know."  
  
"Yes, I know, but that'd make her just 5 years younger than us, not more than 30, right?"  
  
"Yes, but that could easily get fixed. We would change the complete past. It's very complicated and dangerous but if you really want to we might try. We can make her 17, we can do she moved to Hogwarts at the beginning of 7th year."  
  
"I get you, but is it worth a risk?"  
  
"I think it is, but I don't know if you think it is."  
  
"Means nothing would exist, not your marriage and kids with Ron, my death or anything else?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Worth trying."  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"But it will take longer while I don't read everything that could be read about it and practice till I'm sure it works."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And we have to prepare Carrie for that, she'll have to come with us, you know."  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Okay.. Carrie!"  
  
"Yes mum?" She opened the door of her room.  
  
"Come down here!"  
  
Carrie ran downstairs and sat between them.  
  
"Carrie... you're half fairy."  
  
"I'm a what?"  
  
Harry laughed remembering his reaction on being a wizard.  
  
"Why are you laughing, dad? This is serious."  
  
"I'm laughing because that was my exact reaction when Hagrid told me I were a wizard." Harry suddenly stopped talking. Hermione knew why. Hagrid had died on their 5th year. "Hagrid? Who is Hagrid?"  
  
"Never mind, Hermione, go on."  
  
"You're half fairy, because I am a fairy because my grandgrandgrandmother was a fairy. We are planning to go back to past, our 7th year at Hogwarts, making you come with us and be 7th year too. It's gonna change everybody's lives, and we know that, but we think it's worth a risk. I first have to read all the books and practice it out until I'm sure it works, and we want you to come with us. 16 years without each other were much and suffering through Harry's death was TOO much and I think we deserve happiness after all we've went through till now."  
  
Carrie smiled.  
  
"I totally agree with you."  
  
"Meaning you'll come with us?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harry, Hermione and Carrie hugged and Hermione kissed Carrie.  
  
"I love you, Carrie."  
  
"I love you too, mommy and daddy."  
  
Hermione smiled into Carrie's hair.  
  
///////  
  
Okay I had to make up she is a fairy, because they are 45 now and there are so much things to do so I just decided it'd be the best to turn back the time, don't you think? I don't want to kick Carrie out of the fic because she's quite important, I don't know for what yet but I have a feeling she's gonna be very useful in next chapters. I know that the 10th chapter sounded like I finished the fic but I really didn't! Review please :) Oh, have I ever mentioned I am 11 years old and a webmistress of 2 sites? No? I know I didn't. :/  
  
Anyhow after 11 chapters a little about me.  
  
Name: Donna Age: 11 Sites: - a fansite on Emma Watson - my personal site (you can find pics of me there) E-mail: donna55@online.hr  
  
If you want to know anything more about me, e-mail me please. Thank you :) 


	12. Time travel

Writers block, sorry everyone. *pfft* This chap is written by my very good friend Bella. You rock!!! Review review reviewwwwww!  
  
///////  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Carrie walked down Diagon Alley hand in hand. Carrie was humming a tune while Hermione and Harry talked quietly about their plans for going back.  
  
"Harry I just don't know. How are we supposed to hide Carrie?" Hermione said with a concerned face on.  
  
"Hide her?!" Harry looked at Hermione with a surprised face on. "And I thought you were the smartest one in our class.  
  
"Oh shut up and carry on with your brilliant plan." Hermione stated as she emphasized the word your.  
  
"Well.We could always pass her off as you're cousin. All we have to do is change her last name." Harry grinned as they went back into Muggle London.  
  
As they past a small boutique Carrie yelped and ran behind Hermione. Hermione looked down with a quizzical looked then looked where Carrie was looking.  
  
Harry followed Hermione's gaze and found who she was looking at. A small boy with slicked back blonde hair and freckles. Harry and Hermione chuckled as Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasly stepped out with their son.  
  
Hermione smiled at Draco as they walked by and he returned but stopped to say hello instead of walking on.  
  
Meanwhile their son was sticking out his tongue at Carrie and making faces at her. Draco caught him and dragged him by his ear up to the front of the group.  
  
"This is my son Ciaran." Draco looked down on his son piercingly and scowled at him.  
  
Ginny took this opportunity to speak up.  
  
"Apologize to Carrie Ciaran or no flying for a week." Ginny said in a stern voice.  
  
Ciaran looked down at the floor and mumbled something that no one could hear. Draco pulled harder on his ear.  
  
"I'm sorry Carrie." Draco and Ginny smiled politely at Carrie, Hermione, and Harry.  
  
"Well we must be going Harry." Hermione said as she nudged him in the ribs.  
  
Harry twitched but quickly regained his posture. "Oh right. Well Ginny and Draco keep in touch."  
  
Ginny and Draco nodded as Ciaran stuck his tongue out once more. Draco eyed Ciaran.  
  
Hermione and Harry heard him talking to Ciaran as they walked down the street.  
  
"Ciaran one more time and that tongue of yours will no longer exist."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and smiled. "It was nice to see them again eh?"  
  
Harry slightly frowned. "Yea I guess so. I wonder how the Weasleys are doing."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "You best forget about them now."  
  
Hermione was interrupted when she felt a tug on her shirt.  
  
"Come on Mum and Dad we need to go before the sunsets!" Hermione and Harry smiled at their energetic child and let her drag them along the crooked sidewalks of London.  
  
About 20 minutes later they came to a stop near a dead end in the outskirts of London.  
  
Hermione took Harry's hand and Carries in the other. Both Hermione and Carrie took out a turquoise stone and they rubbed it enchanting a few words.  
  
Carrie then said a part of the enchantment  
  
Rapportez ce trio à temps. Ce duo où leur âge de 45 sera transformé en 17. Je souhaite être le même.  
  
Then Hermione began.  
  
Transportez-nous au commencement d'où nous voulons commencer une fois de plus. Pour ceci nous donnons cette extrémité jamais d'arrêt.  
  
Carrie then joined her with finishing the inchantment.  
  
Il y a seulement de deux de nous ici. Mais nous apportons un. Maintenez- nous ensemble dans cet essai de temps.  
  
They all closed there eyes in unison. Silver mist produced around them  
  
They felt a jolt of high speed as the tested the pace of time.  
  
As Harry opened his eyes and looked around he could see his past memories. All the fights he and Hermione had been thourgh. All the adventures they shared together. But the worst was seeing Hermione die. He closed his eyes again. Not being able to bare the thought.  
  
After one more jolt they were thrown agianst the wall of the same dead end they had been in when the process had begun.  
  
Harry looked at himself. He felt good to be 17 again. He felt powerful and more energetic then before.  
  
Hermione grinned as she felt her straight used to be busy brown hair. Ever since Harry had died she had never bothered to take the time to straighten it  
  
Carrie looked at her parents and grinned. She had seen them when they were young in pictures but this was different. Now she got to see how they would act. Even though they acted quite like teenagers when they were 45.  
  
They continued their walk but instead of going back to Diagon Alley they walked to King Cross Station. Harry ran through the barrier and Hermione and Carrie followed. As they walked to the Hogwarts Express they spotted Ron.  
  
Hermiones stomach did a flip flop as they headed towards him. Harry's hand tensed up and he squezzed Hermiones hand as they went nearer.  
  
"Well hello mate! Nice seeing you round here. Who is this now?" Ron said looking at Carrie.  
  
Hermione almost said her daughter but quickly recovered. "This is my cousin. Carrie." She blurted out quietly.  
  
Ron smiled and pulled them towards the train. " Come on you two why so hesitant?"  
  
Hermione put on a fake grin and told Carrie to go sit with some other first years in a irritated way so it seemed like she didn't care about her. As Carrie walked away Hermione shot her a sorry glance when Ron wasn't looking.  
  
Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek as the boarded the train. Ron walked behind them sniggering silently. 


	13. Like a prayer

*2 months later*  
  
"Ron, PLEASE." Hermione rolled her eyes.   
  
"What?" Ron sniggered.   
  
Hermione and Ron were sitting alone in the common room doing their Potions homework. It was friday night and everybody had vanished somewhere. Either to rest or to the giant party held at the Ravenclaw common room. What made Ron stay with her, Hermione knew exactly but didn't wanna say.  
  
They played Truth or Dare and Hermione chose truth.   
  
"Come on, say your full name!"  
  
"I suppose you're expecting me having a name like Pippi the Longstocking?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"Forget it. Hermione Elisabeth Granger."  
  
"I hope you'll be Hermione Elisabeth Weasley in a few years." Ron muttered hopefully under his breath.   
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Nothing." Ron said quickly. "We should better finish this essay off for Snape, it seems that the party downstairs's ending."  
  
"Good thinking."  
  
For the next ten minutes all they could hear was the sound of two scratching quills and Ron's from-time-to-time sighs. When he once sighed really deeply, he obviously wanted to make sure Hermione knew he had enough of Potions for that night.  
  
"Oh shut it, Ron. You wanted to stay and finish this with me, but if you have a problem with it go downstairs and make yourself comfortable with a bunch of giggling girls running around you and Harry."  
  
"Why would they be running around us?"  
  
Hermione stopped writing and looked up.  
  
"Come off it. Everybody knows you two are gonna try out for Mister Hogwarts." She started writing again.  
  
"But not everybody knows YOU are gonna try out for Miss Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione's head snapped up.  
  
"Don't you dare tell anybody!"  
  
"I wasn't going to! I just thought - er - it was - um - quite - errrrrrm...." Ron was feeling uncomfortable. He landed in a conversation where he DIDN'T want to land and he couldn't get off it anymore.  
  
"I should better go to bed." Hermione broke the silence.  
  
"Um yeah good idea." Ron agreed.  
  
Hermione shut her book and rolled up her finished Potions essay parchment and put everything in her bag. Ron just left everything on the table and cleared up the little bits of parchment they used to play Tic Tac Toe in studying breaks. Hermione walked up to the dormitory stairs, Ron behind her. They walked and Ron stopped by the 7th years dormitory. Hermione kept walking.  
  
'Come on Ron, tell her... tell her... you're in love with her and you know it. You have to tell her, she probably already noticed. She's gonna walk away, TELL HER!' Ron thought.  
  
"Hermione!" Hermione stopped and turned.  
  
"Yes, Ron?"  
  
"I - um - I just thought - I mean - er - I want you to - to know that - you know - that I - "  
  
Hermione watched him, puzzled.  
  
"That I want to wish you goodnight." Ron finished. Hermione smiled.   
  
"Good night to you too, Ron." She turned and walked a few steps more and then entered the girls dormitory.  
  
'You idiot Ron you made yourself look like an idiot HONESTLY!'   
  
"Now, now, Ron, don't have your spirits rise. She's my girlfriend after all." Ron had not noticed at all Harry was lying in his bed.  
  
"I heard everything and I know that your intentions weren't to wish her goodnight. You wanted to tell her you love her, you wanted her to tell you she loved you back, you wanted to kiss her etcetera etcetera etcetera. Get used to this, she's not yours and will not ever be. Have a little respect for your friend, okay? If she doesn't want it then why pressure her?"  
  
"I wasn't pressuring her!"  
  
"You seemed so. She's clever enough to figure out what were you trying to say. You were so transparent."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"And nothing. I'm only trying to say that you're trying to seduce her even when you know she's your best friend's girlfriend." Harry said.   
  
"Fine, Harry. I won't try to seduce anybody. YOU have already seduced every girl in the school so why should I try? I should also better quit the Mister Hogwarts thing, shouldn't I? Just because the saint Harry Potter is going to be there."  
  
Harry didn't comment. He shut his curtains and left Ron staring at the scarlet curtain in the place where seconds before used to be Harry's head.   
  
* * *   
  
Meanwhile, Carrie sat on her bed staring blankly out the window. She had been sorted into Gryffindor, with a couple of annoying girls who were eyeing Harry all the time. It sounded disgusting - to have 5 immature 11-years-old in love with your FATHER. And your father is 17. And you are 11. With the bare thought of it, Carrie burst into uncontrolled laughter. She fell back on her bed rolling of laughter. Gaby, Ellie, Monica, Melanie and Vicki stopped daydreaming about Harry and shockingly looked over at Carrie. She never behaved that way. She was always shy, didn't talk much, but always been a real swot. They weren't friends with her, and for all they cared, they didn't have to be.   
  
"Carrie?" Ellie asked.   
  
"Wh - hic - what?" Carrie started hiccoughing of laughter but she kept laughing.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"What would be - hic - wrong?"  
  
"You never behaved this way before." Monica interrupted.   
  
"Oh yes I did - hic."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
'Riiiight, they didn't know me before this.' And with the thought of what would be that she told them she travelled 28 years back in past she started laughing even harder.  
  
Gaby, Ellie, Monica, Vicki and Melanie gave up on trying to have a decent conversation with her and turned back to their daydreaming. Carrie was still sniggering when she snuck out of the dormitory. She walked up to the 7th years dormitory and knocked on the boys door. Ron opened them.  
  
"Hi Carrie."  
  
Carrie felt her stomach do a flip-flop. She had a crush on Ron since she first saw him 2 months ago. She thought he was sooooooooo cute! She'd say hot, but apparently she was too young for words 'like that'.   
  
"Hey Ron." She smiled. Ron smiled back.   
  
"Can I talk to Harry?"  
  
"Sure, get in."  
  
Carrie walked in the dormitory, waved to the rest of the boys and caught Harry's eye. She went and sat on his bed.   
  
"I have something to tell you." The boys looked over at the two of them, looking alarmed. Harry noticed it.  
  
"It's nothing of the love nature, I'm not having Hermione and her cousin in love with me! Am I?" Harry looked over at Carrie, obviously kidding.  
  
"Yes and no." Carrie replied. Harry's eyes widened in shock.   
  
"Yes, it's love nature, and no, you're not having Hermione and her cousin in love with you."  
  
Harry relaxed.  
  
"Okay... what's up, then?"  
  
Boys were listening carefully.   
  
Carrie started laughing. She covered her face with her hands and fell back on Harry's bed, still laughing.   
  
"Carrie!"  
  
Carrie sat up again.   
  
"Okay, fineee... listen carefully what's going on outside your door."  
  
Some noises were coming from outside. Everybody looked to the door and heard giggles. Then somebody started singing.  
  
"When you call my name  
  
it's like a little prayer  
  
I'm down on my knees  
  
I wonna take you there  
  
In the midnight hour  
  
I can feel your power  
  
Just like a prayer  
  
You know I'll take you there  
  
I hear your voice  
  
It's like an angel singing  
  
I have no choice  
  
I hear your voice  
  
Feels like flying  
  
I close my eyes  
  
Oh God I thank him for you  
  
Out of the sky  
  
I close my eyes  
  
Heaven help me!  
  
When you call my name  
  
It's like a little prayer  
  
I'm down on my knees  
  
I wonna take you there  
  
In the midnight hour  
  
I can feel your power  
  
Just like a prayer  
  
You know I'll take you there"  
  
Boys were listening shocked, and while the person was singing Carrie carefully snuck to the door and when some girl yelled  
  
"Harry we love you!!!" Carrie suddenly opened the door.   
  
Gaby, Monica, Vicki, Melanie and Ellie were standing outside the door. Carrie moved herself out of their sight and they stared at the boys while the boys stared back. Dean and Seamus started laughing so hard they fell off her beds and at the same moment the girls started screaming and ran up to their dormitory. Carrie fell to the floor dying of laughter and the other boys started laughing. She glanced at Harry who just sat in his bed looking at Carrie and supressing a laugh but then he cracked up as well.   
  
"You're having serenades sang to you, Harry!" Neville barely said through his laughter. Then the door opened again and Ginny and Hermione walked in the dormitory still gazing after the screaming first years. Hermione noticed Carrie and the pure fact of the whole 7th years dormitory dying of laughter in the middle of the night looked a bit suspicious.   
  
"What was going on here?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Harry just had a serenade sang to him!" Ron blurted and re-cracked laughing again. Carrie was unable to speak, as well as Harry.   
  
Ginny burst laughing. "What?"  
  
"You had to be here to find it funny" Dean stuttered.  
  
"Carrie what were you doing here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I was - hahaahahaha - trying to - hahahaahehaaaaahahh - tell the boys about this - ahahahahahhahaha"  
  
"Oh dear God Carrie!" Hermione just could not stop herself from laughing.  
  
Ginny and Hermione sat near Carrie on the floor and started laughing with the boys.  
  
"Hey girls - can I ask for a favour?" Harry finally got serious a little.  
  
"Sure" said all of them in unison.   
  
"Stay sleeping with us this night."  
  
Carrie and Ginny gazed at each other, and almost started laughing but then looked at Hermione who looked like she had a really bad dilemma going on which she actually was having.   
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"We'll stay!" Ginny and Carrie said in unison.   
  
"Girls!" Hermione said warningly, but Harry and Ron were already offering their beds.  
  
"Ginny can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, and Carrie can sleep in mine, I'll sleep on the floor too."   
  
"Oh, you don't have to sleep on the floor, Carrie and I are just going to crumple up at your feet, right Carrie?" She looked over at her.  
  
"Right, Ginny."  
  
"Okay if you want it that way." Harry shrugged.  
  
"Hermione, you going?" Asked Carrie.  
  
"Oh... I don't know..."  
  
"Come on Hermione, it'll be fun!" Ginny persuaded her.  
  
"Yeah Hermione!" Seamus said.   
  
"Fine then, I'll stay." Hermione smiled and got to her feet.   
  
"You can sleep in my bed." Neville jumped off his bed.  
  
"YOu don't have to Neville, I'll crumple up at your feet as well." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Don't you dare touch my girlfriend, Neville." Harry joked. Hermione was already up at the bed and she hung upside down to have a look at Ron and Carrie, her bushy hair falling down.   
  
"And don't you dare touch my cousin" She laughed, straightened up and looked at Harry.  
  
"You too -" Ginny and Hermione said in unison - "paws off her!" And they all started laughing.   
  
"What's the time?" Dean lazily asked.   
  
"It's - good Lord! - 1 in the morning" Hermione answered.  
  
"We should better go to sleep." Ginny suggested.  
  
"Yeah" they all agreed.  
  
"So, good night everyone." Harry said. They mumbled 'good night' and tried to sleep. A few minutes later when Harry and Ron made sure the girls were asleep they silently started talking.  
  
"Ron" Harry started.  
  
"Yeah"   
  
"Are you in love with Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, I am..." Ron whispered.  
  
"Listen... I'm sorry for what I said. I really didn't mean it, I just had a bad day."  
  
"It's okay, it doesn't matter. Actually, I don't think I'm in love with Hermione anymore."  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"No... guess who I like now?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The person sleeping at my feet."  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"Hush!"  
  
"Sorry... Carrie?!"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well, I have something to tell you then."  
  
"What?" Ron sounded alarmed.  
  
"She's got a crush on you too"  
  
"Oh my dear God."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah" Harry silently sniggered.   
  
"I can't believe it"  
  
"Well, now you know, so we should better go to sleep."  
  
"Good thinking. Good night, Harry."  
  
"Good night, Ron."  
  
They stopped talking and fell asleep. But there was one little thing they didn't know. Carrie was awake. She opened her eyes and stared through the window not believing what she just heard. She looked over at Harry and Ginny, then at Ron's face. He was so cute when he slept. She closed her eyes and wandered off into sleep. 


	14. Beaten

Everybody suddenly woke up with a jump. Something flew through the window and landed with a crash on the floor. A crumpled up person lay there on the floor, crying.  
  
"Wormtail?!" Harry, Ron and Hermione shouted in unison.  
  
"Somebody call Dumbledore! Quick!" Harry yelled, and Carrie ran.  
  
She ran downstairs through the common room, crawled out of behind the portrait and sped up the hall while the Fat Lady shouted after her "What's the hurry?" She was running from the 7th floor to the third, and wanted to jump down while she was waiting for the moving staircase. When she finally found the headmaster's office she discovered that she didn't know the password. She didn't need to, the moment she opened her mouth the gargoyle moved and Dumbledore emerged from behind it.   
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?"  
  
"In the Gryffindor boys 7th year dormitory a person called Wormtail flew through the window this morning I was sent to find you and bring you there" Carrie said in one breath and Dumbledore set off immediately by the end of her last word.  
  
"Go find Professor McGonagall, Miss Granger"  
  
"Yes Professor" And Carrie started off again in search for Prof. McGonagall. She first went towards the Head's Office but she wasn't there, then she went to the professor's room and found her chatting with Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Goodness, Miss Granger, what happened?" Asked McGonagall shocked by Carrie's appearance - red in face, trying to catch breath, still in her sleeping gown and her hair flying around.  
  
"In the Gryffindor boys 7th year dormitory a person called Wormtail flew through the window this morning I was sent by Professor Dumbledore to find you and bring you there Prof. Dumbledore's already there" Carrie panted.   
  
McGonagall ran and Carrie set behind her. While climbing up to the Gryffindor Tower behind McGonagall, Carrie thought about the fuss Wormtail made and who the hell is Wormtail anyway but then she threw caution to the winds and panted behind McGonagall "Who's Wormtail?" and, to her suprise, McGonagall answered without too much hesitation.  
  
"Wormtail is V-Voldemort's right hand."   
  
"But... isn't Voldemort dead?" Carrie asked. With both of your parents freely saying the name 'Voldemort' you get used to it too. She still couldn't understand why other people were afraid of saying it although Voldemort was dead for years now.  
  
'Oh, damn, he's not, we're back in past' She suddenly remembered. While thinking, they got to the Fat Lady's portrait and entered the Common Room. Half of the tower was awake already and they were standing in the common room watching towards the 7th years dormitory staircase and listening to the shouts and spells coming from it.  
  
"Dear God" Carrie blurted.   
  
McGonagall entered the dormitory when Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville shot out of it. Ginny, Dean, Seamus and Neville were all looking upset and they set towards the Common Room and Carrie tried to enter the dormitory because she couldn't spot Harry. Ron caught her and he simply didn't let her while Hermione was blocking her vision to the dormitory. When the door closed Carrie started screaming.  
  
"Where's Harry? What's wrong? Is he okay?"   
  
Ron was still holding her, trying to keep her from freeing herself but also trying not to hurt her.  
  
"Harry's in there" Hermione answered, her lip trembling.   
  
Suddenly everything fell silent. Carrie just stared at her. Then she started screaming again.  
  
"I wanna see Harry!" Ron tightened his grip and Carrie relaxed.   
  
"Listen. I don't wanna hurt you, but you have to give up going in there because you can't! You'll get killed if you do"  
  
"Killed? You mean... Harry's dead?" Carrie couldn't believe her ears. She wanted to wake up. This was only a bad dream, she was still in Ron's bed, she was still sleeping...  
  
"We don't know." Hermione weakly whispered. "The last thing we saw was Harry and Wormtail duelling when a serpent appeared and turned into Voldemort and he started duelling with Dumbledore."  
  
Everything was still silent. The common room, the dormitory, Ron, Hermione and Carrie. Then the dormitory door opened. Dumbledore and McGonagall walked out of it, holding a body between them.   
  
Harry walked out after them, having a wound on his head, his nose and lip bloody. He tightly held his wand in his right hand. Ron still held Carrie while Hermione and Harry hugged. Harry dropped his wand. Hermione started crying, her tears falling on Harry's shoulder. Carrie also started crying, and Ron hugged her.  
  
"Harry's okay, don't cry... come on, Carrie, brighten up..."  
  
Carrie let go of Ron and looked at Harry and Hermione. Hermione was now standing bewildered, and Harry was feeling his face. There was no sign that he was hurt whatsoever. Then Hermione remembered.  
  
'I'm White Power...'  
  
Harry apparently also knew that healing tears had only phoenixes and White Power. He looked at Hermione. They stared at each other for a few moments and then they kissed. Carrie smiled through her tears and ran to hug Harry.  
  
"Harry... what the hell happened in there?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Dumbledore beat Voldemort, Wormtail's dead. He hurt me quite a lot before I managed to curse him with Petrificus Totalus. When Voldemort realized he's not gonna get away, he killed Wormtail so he doesn't say anything. What does he have to say anyway, I don't know, but Wormtail is dead, Voldemort's dead. McGonagall is a bit shaken but she's okay, Dumbledore hasn't got a scratch and I'm, well, I'm okay now." He smiled.  
  
"Thank God!" Ron said. Carrie let go of Harry and now she stood with Hermione.  
  
"Come here, mate." Ron tightly hugged Harry in a friend's hug.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay."  
  
They all set off to the Common Room where Ginny, Dean, Seamus and Neville jumped, all of them obviously shaken and upset and tried to persuade Harry to tell them what happened.   
  
"I'm not allowed to tell you anything, Dumbledore ordered me, he's gonna tell everybody when he thinks it's time."  
  
"Fine, but... is everybody okay? Dumbledore, McGonagall and you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah, everybody are okay. Nothing to worry about now."  
  
"Except our NEWT's." Ron mumbled. Harry turned and cracked laughing.  
  
"I am not worried about my DADA one, though." He said through laughter. Everybody started laughing when McGonagall cut them off by entering the Common room. "Everybody to their dormitories! Except, I'm afraid, 7th years boys... your dormitory's crashed up."  
  
"Yeah... I noticed." Harry said.   
  
"So, you stay sleeping here in the Common Room while we don't get it fixed."  
  
"Can we stay with them?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"Who 'we'?" McGonagall asked back.  
  
"Carrie, Hermione and me."  
  
"Yes, you can stay with them. Go on, clear off!" McGonagall yelled after the people still standing, listening to the conversation. When everybody went to sleep and McGonagall left, Dean, Seamus, Harry, Neville, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Carrie moved around sofas and armchairs so they made 8 beds and went to sleep. 


	15. Hello, my miss

"I'm so nervous!" Hermione said, staring at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
"You'll be okay." Ginny laughed, fixing her make-up.  
  
"I will not be okay. I will die of nervousness before I get there."  
  
"Listen, you're absolutely beautiful and you'll win the title of Miss Hogwarts, be sure of that."  
  
"Yes, but you know the tradition - the Miss and Mister have to dance together, and I don't know how to dance!"  
  
"Yes you do, just remember Yule Ball."  
  
"Ginny, I wish to drop this right away." Hermione said, looking at Ginny.  
  
"I won't let you."  
  
Then a snow-white owl flew through the window. Hermione took the letter.  
  
"My Miss,  
  
are you ready? Meet you in the common room.  
  
Kisses,  
  
Harry"  
  
Hermione smiled.   
  
"Looks like he gave you confidence." Ginny pointed out, laughing.  
  
"Oh stop it."  
  
Ginny finished Hermione's make-up, and Hermione stood up.  
  
"Cross fingers." Hermione said before they left the dormitory together. They went down the stairs and met Harry at the bottom.  
  
***Harry's POV***  
  
I waited for Hermione at the bottom of the stairs. I felt as nervous as I've never felt before. Then Hermione appeared. I was taken aback - she was drop-dead-gorgeous. She wore a white dress that followed the body, and fell to her ankles with open back, sleeveless, and black sandals. Her hair was waist-length and it wasn't bushy anymore, she straightened it completely like she did for the 4th year Yule Ball, and curled it a little. Her make-up was simple, just a little of silver eye-shadow, black mascara and a bit of lipgloss. She approached me, I could smell a soft wave of vanilla perfume. I kissed her.  
  
"Hello, my miss!" I said.  
  
"Hello my mister!" Hermione laughed, kissing me back.  
  
***End of Harry's POV***  
  
Hermione and Harry left the common room together, with the rest of the Gryffindor house behind them. Some of them were competitioning and some of them just watching. When they got to the Great Hall, there was already a big crowd of Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins. McGonagall came and divided them into two groups - audience and auditioning couples. Then Hermione noticed somebody. Malfoy. With Pansy Parkinson. Hermione felt sick.   
  
'What if he wins the Mister title? And what if I win the Miss title? We would have to dance together!'  
  
Then Malfoy caught her eye and smiled mysteriously. Hermione looked away.   
  
'What the hell was that all about?'  
  
But she didn't have time to think more - the Great Hall door opened, and the audience went in and settled first. Then there was some music played, and the couples entered. They sat for the little rounded tables and waited for something to happen. McGonagall stood up and walked onto the stage.  
  
"Welcome to the 1st Miss and Mister Hogwarts competition. Will couples please come here and introduce themselves."  
  
Couples went on and off the stage introducing themselves. When they were finished, McGonagall stood up again.  
  
"Now, girls, please come here."   
  
All girls went onto the stage and lined up, and they each got a number that they pinned onto their chest.   
  
"Now, you all have papers in front of yourselves. Write the number of the competitor you wish to vote for. The girl with the most votes will become the Miss of Hogwarts, and the two girls with most votes after her will become 1st and 2nd escort Miss Hogwarts. You may begin."  
  
The girls stood, some slightly smiling (like Hermione) and some just standing like a rock (like some 7th year Hufflepuff). Hermione caught Harry's eye and smiled at him while seeing him scribble a number on the paper. She was looking around at the rest of the boys and audience and accidentally saw Malfoy. He was looking openly at her, his mouth twitching. Then he looked back to his paper and scribbled a number. Hermione couldn't stop wondering. After 5 minutes, McGonagall summoned all papers to her.  
  
"Girls, you may go sit back."   
  
All girls went off the stage and Hermione sat back near Harry. He kissed her softly on the lips.   
  
"I suppose it was my number you scribbled?" Hermione asked teasingly.  
  
"No, it was Pansy Parkinson's" Harry joked. "Of course it was yours."  
  
Hermione flipped her hair behind her shoulders and caught Malfoy looking at her again. She wondered whether or not she should share it with Harry. She decided not to, she may just be paranoic.  
  
After ten minutes McGonagall stood up and went on the stage again. Everybody fell silent.  
  
"We have counted the votes. Miss Hogwarts is..." All girls sharply inhaled (including Hermione), waiting for the decision.   
  
"Number 7, Hermione Granger!"  
  
Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth, while everybody started clapping and cheering. Well, not everybody. Some girls burst into tears, the rest of them clapped, although some looked very disappointed. Hermione walked up on the stage and recieved the flower bouquet, the sash and, finally, the crown. She was laughing while everybody clapped, and then again everything went clapped. McGonagall looked at the second paper.  
  
"1st Miss Hogwarts escort is... number 19, Luna Lovegood!"   
  
This was what everybody least expected. Luna was pretty, and thank God, she wasn't so weird anymore. She went up the stage, Hermione congratulated her and she congratulated back; recieved the flower bouquet and the sash, stood beside Hermione and waited still waiting for the 2nd escort announcement.   
  
"2nd Miss Hogwarts escort is... number 2, Cho Chang!"  
  
Cho went up on the stage and shot a look full of loathing at Hermione. Hermione's smile faded slightly. Luna quietly whispered near her - "Don't mind her, she's just jealous." Hermione gave a little nod and smiled widely when Cho took her position and everybody started clapping and cheering again. They went off the stage and took their places. Harry stood up and whirled Hermione around kissing her.  
  
"Congratulations, my Miss!" 


	16. Authors note

Wow you guys really want me to keep up with this, don't you? Well, to relieve you, chapter 15 IS NOT THE END. I have lots of chapters in mind now, actually I only know what to write for chapter 16. It's gonna be Mister Hogwarts, and Dracosweetie I'll give you a little hint - I'm not gonna make it a D/HR, but Draco might have a little crush on our 'Mione. Yep. So, I might be a bit late with it, because I have school and stuff but I won't let you down, trust me!  
  
Hugs and kisses  
  
Donna 


End file.
